Things Change
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: This is the story of Kakashi's life from when his mother becomes pregnant with him up until he loses his father. The relationship between Sakumo and his wife was a strong one. Kakashi always respected his father. But in life, things always change.
1. Month One

Month One

Sakumo rushed around the house trying to finish packing. He had to hurry or he'd be late for his mission. He checked his equipment pouch once more to make sure he had enough kunai, shuriken, and rope to last the entire mission. He sat on the couch while he did this.

Sakumo heard light footfalls signal that his wife was entering the room. He turned and saw her leaning on the door frame. He gathered his equipment and walked over to her.

"Sakumo…" She said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving again so soon, but this mission is important." Sakumo said to her pushing a stray lock of black hair behind her ear.

"I know. Come back safe." She said before standing on her tip-toes and kissing his lips.

"I love you, Mirai." Sakumo said when she pulled away.

"I love you, too, Sakumo." She smiled.

Sakumo turned to leave and walked toward the front entrance. He stopped before walking out the door.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Sakumo asked staring at his wife.

He watched as Mirai paled and looked down at the floor. She shook her head 'no.'

"It can wait. I don't want to trouble you when you're leaving for an important mission." She said softly. When she looked up, her face was composed; she was smiling and there was a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Sakumo felt like he was missing something, but he knew that if she didn't want to talk about it, they weren't going to talk about it. Sakumo sighed to himself.

"Will you promise to tell when I get home from the mission?" He asked seriously.

"Of course, just not right now." She nodded.

"You're not hurt, or sick, are you?" Sakumo asked worried.

"No, no." She said quickly shaking her head. "I'm fine, in that sense." She finished quietly.

Sakumo nodded, turned and walked out the door. "I love you! I'll see you when I get home!" He called.

"I'll miss you." Mirai whispered to herself as she watched her husband walk away from their house. She sighed to herself thinking back on their wedding day that was almost six months ago.

The ceremony was filled with happiness in a time of great struggles. Earth country was beginning to make preparations for war, and times were tense for the other four great nations. Their closest friends, as well as the hokage, and their families were in attendance.

Mirai smiled as she looked at the picture of that day sitting on the small end table next to the couch. Sakumo looked so happy then; it had been a long time since she'd seen him smile like that. She took a deep breath and put down the framed picture.

"I guess I have to get ready to tell him things will be changing around here." Mirai placed her hand on her stomach. "A baby is really going to change the way things work around here."


	2. Month Two

Month Two

Mirai stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. She hoped Sakumo would be home within the next week. She missed him very much, and she was bored now that she wasn't allowed on missions anymore right now. She sighed and went back to cooking the rice.

She opened the lid on the pan that she was frying up a couple of fish. The smell rose to her face and she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Mirai gagged and felt the hot liquid rising in her throat. She turned to the closest thing to her, the sink, and vomited. The dry heaves came and she felt tears at the corners of her eyes.

She turned on the faucet and washed away the bile, then rinsed her mouth out. She washed her hands and dabbed some water on her face. Mirai turned off the water and took a deep breath to calm her shaking body. When she felt well enough, she turned back to the dinner she was cooking and finished without another nausea attack.

She put together her plate and placed it on the table. Mirai went back to the kitchen and fixed a plate for Sakumo, for if he returned tonight.

Mirai kneeled at the table and started on her food, feeling very hungry now that her stomach had emptied itself. The doctor had told her she wasn't allowed to eat fish anymore, but she had bought some the day before her appointment and she couldn't let it go to waste. She had decided that tonight would be the last night she would eat fish; she didn't want to hurt her baby.

Mirai finished her food and stood up from the table reluctantly. She had finished another meal without Sakumo.

"When will he be home?" Mirai asked herself quietly as she washed her dish in the sink.

She had let her guard down; she had always felt safe in this house. Then, she felt a pair of thick, male arms wrap around her middle. Her eyes widened and she felt herself panicking. The closest thing to her was a sharp knife at the bottom of the sink. Barely thinking, Mirai grabbed it and turned quickly trying to stab her attacker.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Sakumo yelled as his wife tried to stab him in the chest. He caught her arm and squeezed until she dropped the knife.

"Sakumo?" She exclaimed in confusion.

"Well, I guess that's the last time I try to surprise you when I get home." Sakumo said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?" Mirai asked shaking.

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Sakumo said pulling her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. He felt back about scaring her; he realized now that he probably should have announced himself before he came into the kitchen.

When she stopped shaking, Mirai pulled back and stood on her toes to give Sakumo a light kiss on the lips. He smiled and as she pulled back Sakumo held onto her tighter and deepened the kiss.

"I missed you, so much." Sakumo whispered into the crook in her neck. He continued to kiss her neck, face and shoulder as she tried to get his attention.

"Sakumo…" She gasped out.

"What is it, Darling?" He asked pulling back and loosening his grip around her.

"Remember, I promised to tell you something when you got back from your mission?" Mirai asked her hands resting on Sakumo's chest.

"Oh, that's right. So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Sakumo asked.

"Let's go in the living room." Mirai said as she pulled Sakumo into the living room.

She pushed down on Sakumo's shoulders until he sat down on the couch. He looked up at her strangely and she smiled warmly at him. Mirai sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Okay, this is getting odd. Mirai, tell me what's going on." Sakumo said in a serious tone.

"I need to make you understand that things will be changing around here pretty soon." Mirai said looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we have to start making room for an addition to our family." Mirai was nervous, she didn't know if Sakumo would understand the hints she was giving him.

Sakumo cocked his head to the side listening to what his wife told him. Then it all seemed to click. He grinned wider than he had in months and grasped his wife's shoulders.

"You're…we're…" Sakumo couldn't make a full sentence in all his excitement.

"Yes, we're having a baby. I wanted to tell you before you left, but I didn't want you to be distracted on your mission." Mirai told him.

"Mirai, this is wonderful! Wow, when did this happen?" Sakumo asked before kissing her full on the lips.

"I'm about nine weeks pregnant, so a little over two months." She said leaning into Sakumo's embrace.

Sakumo couldn't stop smiling. He placed his hand over her stomach and lightly stroked his thumb over it.

"I haven't been this happy since the day I married you." Sakumo said before kissing her again.

"I'm going to need your help and your support through this, Sakumo." Mirai whispered against his lips.

"Of course, Darling. I want to be a part of this as much as I can."

"Thank you, Dear." Mirai said pulling away from her husband. "I left a plate for you in the oven. I'm going to bed."

"Okay, I'll up in a little while." Sakumo said kissing her lips again. He stood up, too, and walked into the kitchen to get the plate of food from the oven.


	3. Month Three

Month 3

Mirai woke up in the large bed that she and Sakumo shared. She stretched and looked over to see if Sakumo was still sleeping. He wasn't there, and that confused her. Sakumo usually slept late when he didn't need to train or go on any missions.

Mirai sat up and looked around the room; he definitely wasn't in the room.

"Sakumo!" She called. She pulled the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stretched again and stood up. Mirai exited the bedroom and walked down the hallway.

"Sakumo!" Mirai called again. Her hand automatically went to her stomach as she felt a wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom at the end of the hallway and threw open the door. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet as her stomach violently emptied itself. The dry heaves came and her body shook from the trauma.

"Mirai, are you all right?" Sakumo asked peeking around the shower curtain.

"So that's where you are." Mirai said shakily.

"Were you looking for me?" Sakumo asked still eyeing his wife to make sure she was okay.

Mirai nodded. "I woke up and you weren't in bed. I called for you twice, but you didn't answer. I was worried."

"Well, I'll be done in a minute…" Sakumo paused, "Unless you want to join me." He smirked at her.

Mirai frowned at the cocky smirk on her husband's face. She flushed the toilet and left the bathroom.

"Ah! Hot, hot!" She heard Sakumo yell from behind the door.

Mirai walked downstairs to the kitchen and sighed. She had forgotten that they didn't clean up from last night's meal. She groaned and rubbed her stomach before getting to work on the mess.

By the time she had finished cleaning, Sakumo was dressed and walking down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to Mirai.

"Honey, what did you do that for?" He asked with a pouty face.

"Do what?" She asked watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why did you flush the toilet to make the water scorching hot in the shower?"

Mirai looked at him, huffed, and turned back to cleaning the counters. "Move, you're in my way." She said shoving him away from the counter she was trying to clean.

Sakumo stepped away from the counter and surveyed his wife. Something was bothering her, but he didn't know what. He didn't think he had done anything to offend her; aside from what had just happened. Maybe that was it.

Mirai went to the sink and placed the sponge next to the faucet handle. She turned to face her husband.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Sakumo made a face at her quick change of mood. He quickly changed it to a smile when he saw Mirai staring at him strangely.

"Whatever you decide to make will be great, Darling." Sakumo said kissing her forehead.

Mirai smiled and hugged Sakumo. "Okay." She said turning to look in the refrigerator.

Sakumo left the room to go train in the back yard; he had given himself the day off yesterday, but now he needed to get back to work.

Sakumo had been training for only ten minutes when Mirai opened the door and called to him.

"Breakfast can't be ready yet." He said to himself.

"Sakumo, I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon. Would you like to go with me?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

He really didn't want to go; he wanted to train all day. But he couldn't disappoint his wife.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you." Sakumo smiled.

Mirai grinned and nodded to him. She went back inside and closed the door. Sakumo went back to his training and didn't stop until half an hour later when Mirai called him inside for breakfast.

It was already almost eleven in the morning when they started breakfast, but Sakumo didn't mind. As long as it was Mirai's cooking, he didn't care what time of day it was.

"The baby has grown a lot since my last appointment." Mirai told him.

"Really?" Sakumo asked leaning over the table to look at her stomach.

Mirai giggled. "Yes, believe it or not, the baby is growing fast and I have started to gain weight. It's still not visible, but my stomach is firm now. As the baby grows my uterus is stretching and it's pushing outward stretching my stomach."

"Honey, I'm eating." Sakumo said staring at her.

Mirai just rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're a real pain sometimes, Sakumo."

Sakumo chuckled and continued to eat the meal. Because he had seen how upset she was earlier while cleaning, Sakumo cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast. Mirai had tears in her eyes when he said he'd clean up the kitchen. Things were definitely odd.

At one in the afternoon, Mirai called for Sakumo, who had been training in the backyard since the end of breakfast. She stood on the patio watching him finish up before walking back inside.

"Do you need something?" Sakumo asked when he stepped into the kitchen.

"I have my doctor's appointment. Remember you said you'd come with me today?" Mirai reminded him.

"Oh, right. Okay." Sakumo said.

Mirai was already out the door and Sakumo had to run after her to catch up. He walked beside her and grasped her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're coming with me today." She said with a light blush on her face. "You'll get to see the ultrasound."

Sakumo rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Within no time, they were standing in front of the hospital. Mirai squeezed his hand and pulled him into the front entrance.

Mirai stepped up to the front desk and caught the attention of the receptionist sitting behind it.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Shumiso Akari." Mirai told her.

"Okay, what's you're name and the time of your appointment?" The receptionist asked.

"My name is Hatake Mirai and my appointment is at one fifteen." She answered.

"All right. I'll let the doctor know you're here. Just have a seat for a few minutes."

Mirai turned around and walked back to where Sakumo had sat down. He held her hand once she was seated and he looked around the waiting room. It was bland; the walls were white and the room was quiet.

"This does not feel like a good environment for expecting mothers." Sakumo whispered to his wife.

Mirai chuckled. "I know, but we won't have to wait much longer."

Sakumo sighed. He wanted to be training right now. He looked around and saw a couple of women he recognized as his comrades' wives. One of the women he realized was the wife of Aburame Ken, and my, did she look like she was ready to pop. The other woman had a small baby bump and Sakumo recognized her as the wife of Uchiha Hama.

Sakumo almost couldn't take it anymore. He was bored and uncomfortable; he just wanted to get this over with. Finally, a nurse opened the door and called for Mirai. They both stood up and followed the nurse to an examination room.

"And now we have to wait again." Sakumo groaned out sitting in the chair next to the examination table.

"Just be patient, Honey." Mirai said soothingly.

A few minutes later, Dr Shumiso knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello, Mirai. How are you feeling?" She asked. "Oh, and this must be your husband."

"I'm Sakumo." He introduced himself.

"Yes, I know who you are." She answered knowingly.

"So, how are you feeling, Mirai?" The doctor asked again.

"I'm all right. Almost every morning when I wake up, I have a period of morning sickness." Mirai answered.

"All right, well, that's normal. How often would you say you throw up during the day?"

"About twice a day. Sometimes more, though."

"All right," the doctor wrote a few notes down, "have the mood swings started?"

Mirai blushed and gave a small nod. "They have, and sometimes they're so hard to control. They really only started this week."

The doctor gave a small smile in understanding. She stood up and turned to the sink to wash her hands.

"Okay, Mirai, lay back and lift your shirt." The doctor ordered as she grabbed a tube of blue gel and moved a small monitor over to the examination table. Sakumo stood up and walked around to the opposite side of the table to stand next to his wife.

The doctor squirted some of the blue gel onto Mirai's stomach. Then she picked up a small instrument attached to the monitor and moved it around Mirai's stomach to spread the gel. The doctor turned on the monitor and a fluttering sound filled the room.

Sakumo's head turned quickly to the monitor. The dark lines moved and stretched at the instrument moved across Mirai's stomach. Sakumo turned to look at his wife; he saw her smiling.

"What is that?" Sakumo asked.

"That…is your baby's heartbeat." The doctor answered.

Sakumo gasped; it was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. He felt a warm feeling pooling in his stomach as he listened to his baby's heart beat flutter away.

Sakumo laughed an amazed laugh. He bent down and kissed his wife.

Mirai giggled and watched her husband's face light up. She knew he would enjoy being here with her, even if he hadn't known that he would.

"Do you want me to show you where the baby is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." They both answered.

The doctor moved the instrument down and the fluttering heartbeat grew louder.

"The baby is right here." The doctor said circling the area with her finger. She pressed a small button on the side of the instrument and the picture stilled. There was a loud sound on the other side of the room where a printer had turned on. The doctor took the instrument away from Mirai's stomach and the fluttering sound stopped.

Sakumo felt that he never wanted to stop hearing that fluttering sound. It made him feel happier than he had in months. He leaned down again and kissed his wife.

The doctor stood and walked over to the printer. She picked up the picture that printed and walked back toward the couple. She watched as Mirai cleaned off the gel with some help from Sakumo. The doctor grabbed a highlighter and circled the small body that was their baby shown in the ultrasound picture.

Mirai looked up as the doctor approached. She sat up and took the ultrasound picture from her.

"I've circle the area where the baby is. So, there's your very fist picture of your baby." She smiled.

"Thank you. This is wonderful." Mirai smiled.

"We're finished here. So, I'll see you in a month." Dr. Shumiso told her.

Mirai smiled and nodded before getting off the examination table and leaving the room holding Sakumo's hand. Mirai stopped at the front desk to make her next appointment before they went home.

"See, I knew you'd enjoy going with me." Mirai said to Sakumo during their walk home.

"The sound of the baby's heartbeat was absolutely incredible." Sakumo said grinning.

Mirai leaned into Sakumo, who wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you, too." Sakumo answered. "I want to go with you to your next appointment."

Mirai giggled and hugged her loving husband.


	4. Month Four

Month Four

Mirai was walking around Konoha watching all of the villagers. She was on her way to a store to look for a crib. She wanted to get a move on in furnishing the baby's nursery. Sakumo was supposed to be looking with her, but he had been called away on a mission this morning.

Things were getting rough; the hidden villages were beginning to threaten each other. Konoha, being the most powerful, was getting the most threats. Sakumo, as well as the other ninja in the village, were being sent on more missions lately.

Mirai sighed as she walked into the store. She looked around her and saw all of the furniture you could ever want to furnish a nursery. She smiled slightly and rubbed her growing stomach. She was approached by a saleswoman.

"Can I help you miss?" The woman asked.

Mirai turned to her and smiled. "Shima." She said.

"Oh, Mirai. How are you?" She asked hugging her friend. She felt the raised bump on Mirai's stomach. "How far along are you?" She placed her hand on Mirai's stomach.

"I'm four months pregnant." Mirai smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Can I help you find some things to furnish the baby's nursery?" Shima asked.

"Of course, this is the first time I'm shopping." Mirai said.

"What do you want to look at first?"

"I'd like to look at cribs first."

"All right, well, you're lucky; we just got a new shipment in yesterday." Shima said leading her to the back of the store where there were many cribs lined up. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Well, I don't know. I'll be finding out this week if it's a boy or a girl. But something I know for sure is that the crib can't be too big because the baby's room isn't very large." Mirai told her while looking at a decently sized crib with vines carved into the wood.

"Okay, well, we organize the cribs by size, so the smallest ones are on the left end." Shima said pointing to the end of the row.

The two women walked together to look at the smaller cribs. Mirai was a bit overwhelmed; it was finally dawning on her that she was really having a baby. She smiled at that thought and rubbed her stomach.

Mirai was looking at a small crib that was painted white and had one collapsible wall. But somehow it just didn't look right. She sighed; she didn't know what she was looking for. Mirai continued looking with her friend's help. Shima was one of her very best friends; they had grown up together and attended the academy together. But Shima had retired from the life of a ninja almost a year ago and she hadn't seen her in a while.

"So, are you and Kaito thinking of having children anytime soon?" Mirai asked while still looking at cribs.

Shima blushed deeply and hushed Mirai.

"What, are you?" Mirai asked.

"We're trying, but I just can't seem to get pregnant. Kaito likes the idea of having a baby, and so do I, but I just don't know if this is the right time. Things are getting tense between the hidden villages." Shima said in a low voice.

"I understand. I was worried when I found out I was pregnant. I'm off missions until after the baby is born. I don't like the idea of being out of the loop, and I always worry about Sakumo." Mirai said quietly.

Mirai felt Shima's hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at her friend.

"How is Sakumo? Kaito doesn't see him much anymore." Shima asked.

"He's all right; over worked. He says he's fine, but when he's home from missions he sleeps all day. He's exhausted. I'm worried about him. I don't know what I'm going to do if this happens after the baby is born." Mirai said in a strained voice.

"It will all work out." Shima said giving Mirai a hug. "Now, let's change the subject and focus on your baby."

"Sounds good." Mirai said smiling. The two women continued to talk about Mirai's pregnancy and the furniture she still needed to buy for the baby's room.

At the end of the week, Mirai was getting ready to go to her monthly appointment. She slipped on her sandals and left the large, empty house. She didn't run into anyone she knew on her way to the hospital.

She stepped through the large hospital doors and approached the front desk to tell the receptionist she was there. She sat down in the waiting room, and saw only two other women. Uchiha Hama's wife was sitting across from her, her stomach finally showing that she was pregnant. The other woman was a villager and looked like she had only just found out that she was pregnant; she must have been there for her first appointment.

Mirai was called into the examination room and only had to wait a few minutes until Dr. Shumiso entered. She smiled at Mirai when she entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Mirai? Is everything going well? Nothing out of the ordinary?" Dr. Shumiso asked.

"I'm feeling all right. I'm still experiencing morning sickness, but not as often as I was a month ago. Other than that, I feel perfectly fine." Mirai told her.

"Good. And the morning sickness will gradually go away during the second trimester." The doctor told her. "So, are you ready to find out the sex of your baby today?"

"Yes, very much so." Mirai grinned.

"Okay, then, lay back and lift your shirt." The doctor washed her hands and grabbed the gel for the ultrasound. She pulled the monitor over to the examination table and sat down on the stool. She squirted the blue gel onto Mirai's stomach and used the instrument attached to the monitor to spread it over her stomach.

She turned on the monitor and the baby's heartbeat filled the room, loud and strong. Mirai couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"Ready?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, tell me if the baby's a boy or a girl." Mirai said taking in the sound of her baby's heartbeat.

The doctor moved the instrument down her stomach until she found the baby's position.

"Okay, here's the baby, you can see it a lot better now. It looks more human than during the first trimester." The doctor pointed to the monitor.

"Wow." Mirai gasped out looking at the screen that showed her baby. "This is incredible."

"Hmm…" Dr. Shumiso had a look of slight frustration on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Mirai asked worried.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that…the way the baby is positioned and how its legs are positioned, I can't tell you the sex of your baby." The doctor said looking at the monitor.

Mirai sighed, "So, the baby wants its sex to stay a mystery. I was really hoping I would find out."

"I know, but I can't move the baby." The doctor chuckled. "We'll just have to try this again next month."

"Okay." Mirai smiled listening to the baby's heartbeat until Dr. Shumiso took the instrument off her stomach.

"Just make an appointment at the front desk, and I'll see you next month." The doctor said smiling.

"Thanks for everything." Mirai said as she wiped the gel off her stomach.

Mirai lowered her shirt and jumped off the examination table. She left the room and made her way to the front of the office. She made her next appointment at the front desk and then left to go home. Again, she didn't run into anyone she knew on her walk home.

She stepped up the wooden stairs leading to the front door. She opened the door and stepped into the house feeling disappointed that she didn't find out if her baby was a boy or a girl. Mirai felt a slight headache coming on, so she went upstairs to take a nap.

When she opened the door, she saw Sakumo sleeping in the bed already. She smiled softly at the peaceful look on her husband's face. She closed the door quietly and slipped into bed next to him. Mirai felt him stir and roll over. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hello, Darling." Sakumo said quietly.

"Hi, Honey. Did you just get back?" Mirai asked.

He nodded and took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around her. "Where were you?"

"I was at my doctor's appointment." She said.

"Oh, did you find out if we're going to be welcoming a boy or a girl into our family?" He asked smiling excitedly.

"No," Mirai sighed, "The baby is being sneaky. It doesn't want us to know. The baby was in a position where the doctor could tell if it was a boy or a girl."

"Well, then, next time." He smiled kissing her lips.

"I miss you when you're away." Mirai said her face sad. "And you're always so exhausted when you get home. I worry about your health."

"I'm fine, Darling. Don't worry about me. Just worry about taking care of yourself and our little one." He said placing his hand on her slightly raised stomach.

Mirai nodded and kissed Sakumo's lips. He hugged her to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"For now, I just want to sleep." Sakumo whispered.

"Okay." Mirai answered and rubbed his back.


	5. Month Five

Month Five

"I see the baby's room is coming along nicely." Sakumo smiled kissing his wife good morning.

Mirai was standing in the nursery looking at the furniture she had placed in the room. She was absent-mindedly rubbing her engorged stomach and smiling contentedly.

"It is; Shima's been a lot of help." Mirai answered him.

"You bought a dresser this week. The space in this room is dwindling with every piece of furniture you buy." Sakumo snickered.

"I know, but the baby needs these things. I'm trying to find the smallest size of everything. The crib was the hardest; everything is just so big." Mirai huffed.

Sakumo smiled at Mirai and placed his hand on her growing stomach. His brows furrowed, trying to feel the baby move. Unfortunately, he still couldn't feel anything. Mirai smiled, watching him intently.

"I felt the baby move for the first time yesterday." Mirai said.

"You did?" Sakumo asked excitedly.

"Mm hmm…" Mirai nodded, "It was the oddest feeling. So light, I almost mistook it for something else, but I knew it was the baby."

Sakumo smiled a goofy smile, "I can't wait until I can feel the baby move, too."

They left the nursery and went downstairs together to eat breakfast. Sakumo had made a quick meal for the both of them. He had the day off today; he was going to make the most of it. Mirai smiled at her husband seeing the food laid out on the kitchen table ready to eat.

"I'm sad that you missed my last appointment." Mirai said off-handedly.

"So, am I." Sakumo answered beginning to eat. "Maybe this time I can tag along."

"Well, it just so happens that I have my appointment today. Would you like to come with? We're going to try again in finding out the sex of the baby." Mirai suggested.

"I'd love to." Sakumo smiled continuing to eat the breakfast he had prepared.

Sakumo was training in the back yard while Mirai took a shower. He was sweating heavily and his muscles were tired. His injuries from his most recent mission were taking a toll on his body. He smiled at his work, though; he had hit every target with his kunai knives, even the hidden one.

He had been training for a few hours straight now, without a break. Sakumo realized how hot he was and went inside to get a drink of water. When he was standing in the kitchen he noticed that the shower wasn't on anymore.

Sakumo went upstairs to check on Mirai. When he opened to bedroom door, he saw an interesting sight. Mirai was in her underwear and a bra, but nothing else; she was standing in front of the floor-length mirror inspecting her protruding stomach. She smiled at her reflection and rubber her stomach.

"You look so beautiful." Sakumo said from the doorway.

Mirai gasped and turned around quickly. She recovered from the shock quickly and smiled at her husband.

"Honey, I'm not wearing any clothes." She said.

"That's not what I was referring to." He said looking pointedly at the bulge that was her stomach.

She blushed and looked down. He hand resumed rubbing her stomach and Sakumo watched as her smile widened.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The baby just kicked." She answered. "It's the most amazing feeling. I feel so connected to the baby now, more than ever."

Sakumo approached her and placed his hand on her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Get dressed." He ordered quietly. "I'm going to take a shower, and then we'll leave."

"Okay." Mirai whispered turning her head to catch Sakumo's lips.

Mirai and Sakumo sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to be called. Mirai's hand never left her stomach as they sat there. Sakumo held her other hand and smiled to himself.

Finally, after almost fifteen minutes of waiting, Mirai was called into the examination room. They stood up together and followed the nurse to the room quietly. They entered the room and Mirai took her usual seat on the examination table.

Soon after, Dr. Shumiso entered the room. She looked tired.

"Hello, Mirai. How are you feeling?" She asked trying to keep the exhaustion out of her voice.

"I feel fine. How are _you_ feeling?" Mirai countered.

"I'm sorry. I was late because I was helping deliver a baby just before your appointment. It's been a busy day." Dr. Shumiso explained to her. "It's good to see you again, Sakumo." She turned to him.

"I'm glad to be here." Sakumo smiled.

"Anything new lately?" She asked turning back to Mirai.

"I felt the baby kick for the first time yesterday." Mirai grinned.

The doctor smiled, "Well, that's exciting. So, last time, we didn't have a successful time finding out the sex of your baby. Let's try that again, shall we? You know the drill, Mirai." The doctor turned away to gather the things she needed for the appointment.

Meanwhile, Sakumo stood from the chair and walked around the examination table to stand next to his wife. Mirai laid back on the examination table and lifted her shirt; the doctor got to work setting up for the ultrasound.

She turned on the ultrasound monitor and the baby's heartbeat rang out loud and strong. Sakumo smiled brightly and looked down at Mirai who was watching the monitor.

"Your baby has a very strong heartbeat; that's good." The doctor said turning to the couple.

She moved the instrument lower on Mirai's stomach, and the image of the baby became clear on the monitor.

"Wow," Sakumo breathed in awe, "I can't believe it."

They watched as the baby moved its arms and legs slowly almost as if it were performing for them. Mirai smiled brightly at the image of her growing child.

"So, I have a clear image of the baby now. Would both of you like to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Both, Sakumo and Mirai answered.

"Okay then," Dr. Shumiso said turning back to the monitor, "Congratulations, it's a boy!"

Sakumo laughed an excited laugh and leaned down to kiss his wife. Mirai smiled and kissed Sakumo deeply.

"Have you been discussing names?" The doctor asked them before getting up the get the printing sonogram.

"We have, but we haven't decided on a name yet." Mirai answered.

"Is there any name that has been sticking with you?" Dr. Shumiso asked.

"Botan, or Kuwa." Mirai answered.

"Kama, or Enoki." Sakumo finished the list.

The doctor nodded and smiled while Mirai wiped the gel off her stomach. She lowered her shirt and Sakumo helped her sit up. The doctor handed Mirai the sonogram. The baby was easy to see; he was growing fast.

"Well, at least you have a start," Dr. Shumiso told them. "I'll see you in a month, then. Congratulations again."

"Thank you." Mirai smiled. Sakumo helped her off the table and they left the room hand-in-hand each feeling more than they had earlier in the day.

As they walked home, Mirai was shaking as if she couldn't contain her excitement.

"This is so exciting, Sakumo! It's a boy!" She squealed.

Sakumo laughed, "Somehow, the names we've discussed don't seem right for our little boy."

"You're right." Mirai said placing her hand on her stomach. "We need a better name."

They fell into silence trying to think of a better name for their baby boy. Sakumo huffed feeling that this task was too difficult at the moment. They passed the farm on the lot next to their home and watched as a dog herded the sheep into the barn for the night. They looked at the field with the growing produce and saw many black birds sitting on a wooden figure in the middle of the bright green field.

"What about, Kakashi?" They asked each other at the same time.

Mirai laughed at her husband's shocked face.

"Did we just agree on a name?" He asked her.

"I think we did." Mirai said continuing to walk toward their house.

They entered the house and went to the living room. Mirai grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote out the Kanji of Hatake Kakashi. She smiled and turned the paper to show Sakumo. He sat next to her on the couch and put his hand on her stomach.

"Kakashi." He said rubbing her stomach.

"Kakashi." Mirai repeated placing her hand on top of Sakumo's hand. "It's perfect."


	6. Month Six

Month Six

Mirai stood in the back yard tending to the garden. The basket next to her was almost completely filled with fresh cut herbs. She rubbed her bulging stomach, feeling the baby kick. She was feeling very hot as of right now; it was June and this was one of the hottest summers in a decade.

Sakumo stepped through the doorway onto the patio looking for his wife.

"Mirai, Darling, you should come in. You don't want to get overheated." Sakumo called to her.

"All right, I'm almost done anyway." She called back. She finished cutting the last few herbs and threw them in the basket. She stood from her crouching position and immediately felt light headed. She wobbled, but Sakumo was at her side instant preventing her from falling over.

"Are you okay?" Sakumo asked worried.

Mirai took a few breaths, "I'm fine. I think I just stood up too fast."

Sakumo nodded and led her into the house. He took the basket of herbs from her and set them on the counter before getting her a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." He said handing her the glass.

"Thank you." She said. She took a long drink from the glass. She felt the baby kick again and rubbed her stomach.

"Is the baby all right?" Sakumo asked concerned.

Mirai nodded taking another sip of water. "Come here. I want to know if you can feel the baby move." She said holding out her hand.

Sakumo approached her and gave her his hand. She placed his hand on her stomach, but the baby refused to move now. Her brows furrowed.

"So, you don't want your daddy to feel you move, huh?" She asked looking down at her engorged stomach.

Sakumo chuckled rubbing her stomach. Just before he moved his hand away, he felt a jolt. He paused and rubbed her stomach again. He felt the jolt again. Sakumo looked at Mirai's face; she was smiling.

"I felt him." Sakumo said quietly. "I felt him kick."

"Yes, you did." Mirai said blushing slightly.

Sakumo grinned while he continued to rub his wife's stomach. Mirai watched him happily.

"Honey, I have to put the herbs away. You're going to have to remove your hand." Mirai said trying to stand up.

"Oh, right, sorry." Sakumo said taking his hand off her stomach and helping her stand up the rest of the way.

Mirai walked to the cabinet above the stove and took out a few containers. She placed them on the counter next to that basket. She started pulling the leaves off of the largest herbs and dropped them into the first container. Mirai continued to take care of the herbs for the next hour and Sakumo went to the training fields to work on a new jutsu.

Sakumo was training until the sun fell behind the Hokage Monument. He sighed and decided it was time to go home. On his walk home from the training grounds, Sakumo ran into his old friend and teammate, Kaito.

"Sakumo! Hey, Sakumo!" Kaito called.

"Kaito, what's going on, man?" Sakumo greeted him.

"I've got such exciting news!" Kaito yelled in his face.

Sakumo took a step back from the energetic man. "What is it?"

"I'm going to be a father!" Kaito yelled.

"That's great. Congratulations!" Sakumo said clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm so excited! Hey, Shima told me a while ago that you and Mirai are expecting a little one as well. Congratulations, Sakumo!" Kaito yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, we are. We found out that she's having a boy. We've decided to name him Kakashi." Sakumo told his friend.

"That's great! When is Mirai due?" Kaito asked falling into step next to Sakumo.

"She's due sometime in September. Sakumo answered. "So, only about three months left." Sakumo grinned realizing how soon the baby would be arriving.

"Wow, September, that's pretty soon. Shima's due in January." Kaito told him.

"Congratulations, Kaito. I'm happy for you, but I have to get home to Mirai." Sakumo said before taking the road toward his house.

"All right, Sakumo. I'll see you later. Congratulations again!" Kaito called walking in the opposite direction.

Sakumo smiled to himself as he continued on his path home. He reached the house just before the sun had sunk all the way from the sky. He took a deep breath and stepped through the front door.

"Mirai! I'm home!" He called in the house.

"I'm in the bedroom!" He heard her call from upstairs.

Sakumo walked up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom. He opened the door and saw Mirai lying in bed reading a book. She looked up and smiled at him when he came in.

"How's your new jutsu coming along?" She asked.

"It's coming slow, but I made progress today." Sakumo said scratching the back of his head. "What are you reading?"

Mirai lifted the book, "One of my many baby books. Our little Kakashi has been moving a lot lately. It felt like he had a fit earlier today. I wanted to look it up in the book to see if it was unusual." Mirai shifted on the bed and rubbed her stomach.

"And what did you find?" Sakumo asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's not unusual. It happens sometimes. It has been kind of annoying, though. I couldn't do anything without feeling him kick me." Mirai deadpanned.

Sakumo chuckled and placed his hand on her stomach. He felt the baby kick.

"You shouldn't kick your mom, Kakashi. It's not nice." Sakumo said to her stomach.

Mirai smiled and put her hand over Sakumo's. He looked up at her and saw so much love in her eyes.

"I love you, Sakumo." She said softly.

"I love you, too." Sakumo reciprocated before leaning down and kissing her lips.

Sakumo pulled away and bent lower to kiss her stomach. He laid his head on her stomach and smiled.

"And I love you, too, Kakashi." Sakumo said.

Mirai threaded her fingers in Sakumo's hair and sighed. Sakumo kept his head on her stomach and chuckled when he felt Kakashi kick against his face.

"I'd like to think he loves us, too, Sakumo." Mirai told her husband.

Sakumo lifted his head and kissed Mirai's lips again. He pulled away from her and stood from the bed. He stretched and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to take a shower. You should get some sleep; it's late." Sakumo told his wife.

"I'm going to bed soon. I just want to read some more." Mirai said lifting the book.

Sakumo left the room and closed the door. He smiled thinking of the little baby growing in his wife's stomach.


	7. Month Seven

Month Seven

Mirai walked down the streets of Konoha; she watched the villagers mingle. Many of them greeted her with a smile or a nod. Ever since she had married Sakumo, she had also become well known, but only as his wife.

Sakumo was away on another mission and he wouldn't be back for a month, or so. Mirai sighed at the thought of Sakumo being away for so long. She was feeling more sluggish now that she was carrying around more weight. The baby was growing fast, and to Mirai, it felt like he was running out of room.

'I can't believe I still have two more months of this. I feel like my stomach can't grow anymore. How is little Kakashi going to grow anymore?' She thought to herself rubbing her rounded stomach.

Mirai had gone to her monthly appointment a couple of days ago. Baby Kakashi was healthy and growing at a steady rate. She smiled thinking about how relieved she was to hear that her baby was healthy as can be; she was always worried that something would be wrong. She tried not to think like that, but with Sakumo gone, there was no one to comfort her worried mind.

There was a summer festival coming up. The village was preparing for it, so many of the villagers were bustling around making preparations along the streets. She smiled and rubbed her stomach when she felt little Kakashi kick.

Mirai hadn't paid any attention to where her feet were taking her while she thought. Feeling the baby kick had taken her out of her reverie. She looked at her surroundings and found herself at the gates to the academy. She noticed that a couple of the classes were training with kunai and shuriken outside at the moment. She was surprised at the amount of children that were already quite skilled with the projectile weapons.

Mirai stood at the wire fence and watched the children train, a small smile on her face. She recognized one of the children; he expertly threw shuriken and kunai, hitting every target dead on. Jiraiya went on about him all the time. H is name was Namikaze Minato.

Mirai had overheard a conversation between Jiraiya and Sakumo. Jiraiya was going on about a child who should be graduation from the academy this year; he had already requested that the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi-sensei to Jiraiya, place the boy on his squad. According to Jiraiya, the boy could already use a couple of water based jutsu in battle, and had intellect on par with a chunnin. After watching him practice for a while, Mirai noted that the boy was very good.

Mirai rubbed her stomach, feeling baby Kakashi move within her.

"Are you going to become a ninja, too, my little one?" She asked looking down at her belly.

"I'm sure he'll be very skilled if he does." She heard someone say behind her.

Mirai turned around and saw Jiraiya standing a few meters behind her. He smiled lightly at her before approaching and standing next to her at the fence.

"Hello, Jiraiya." She greeted.

"When's the baby due?" Jiraiya asked looking pointedly at her engorged stomach.

Mirai giggled, "In about two months."

"Boy or girl?" Jiraiya asked.

"Boy. Sakumo and I have decided to name him Kakashi." She answered looking up at the Toad-Sage.

Jiraiya smirked. "Sakumo was quite excited when he told me you were having a baby."

"He gets so excitable sometimes, but I can't blame him." Mirai said smiling. She turned to look at the practicing students again. "When did you get back?"

"I arrived in the village yesterday." Jiraiya answered watching the students, also.

"I've been watching him, the student you go on about all the time. He's the one with the spiky blond hair, correct?" Mirai told him.

"Yes, that's him." Jiraiya turned to look at Mirai.

"You're right, he's very skilled. He'll make a fine shinobi." Mirai told him a smile on her face. "He'll progress fast with you as his teacher, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked at her shocked. It took a few moments for him to take in the compliment. Just as he comprehended what she said, Jiraiya noticed Mirai was walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jiraiya called.

"I have things to do, Jiraiya. Stay out of trouble." She said raising her hand in farewell.

Mirai continued walking until she reached the bridge over the lazy river that cur through the village. She leaned against the railing and thought about all the preparations she still needed to make in order to welcome the baby. She had all the furniture in place, but she had barely any clothing for little Kakashi. She sighed; not to mention they were running low on money without her income. It's true Sakumo was taking more missions, but they were lower ranking and had a lesser pay.

Mirai looked down at her reflection in the river. She noticed that she looked tired. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She flinched when she felt an unknown pair of hands on her stomach. She opened her eyes, but didn't see anyone. She looked down and saw a very small child with both hands on her stomach.

"Genma, no!" A woman scolded before pulling the little boy away from Mirai.

"Kaasan!" The little boy yelled wiggling to get out of his mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry." The woman apologized.

"No, don't worry about it. I just wasn't expecting that is all." Mirai smiled and waved her hands about.

"Oh, you're Sakumo-san's wife, right?" The woman asked in recognition.

And in a matter of seconds, Mirai was irritated. "Yes, I am. My name is Mirai."

"Oh. My name is Shiranui Kasumi." The woman answered.

"Kaasan!" The child yelled again.

"And this is Genma." Kasumi said looking down at her son.

"Hello Genma." Mirai greeted.

The little boy stopped wiggling and smiled at Mirai with a devilish smile. His hand stretched out reaching for her rounded stomach again.

"Genma, stop it." Kasumi scolded adjusting Genma in her arms.

"Baby!" Genma yelled pointing to Mirai's stomach while looking at his mother.

Mirai was shocked by the little boy's comprehension of a baby being inside of her. She looked at Kasumi confusion written on her face.

"A friend of mine is pregnant, and she lets him touch her stomach. Now he thinks it's okay to go up to anyone." Kasumi explained.

"I bet that causes problems." Mirai commented.

"Yes! Especially the woman at the market who wasn't actually pregnant." She gave a disapproving look at her son.

"Kaasan!" Little Genma yelled again.

"What?" She asked losing her patience.

Tears were forming in the corners of the little boy's eyes. "I wanna feel baby." He said quietly his bottom lip quivering.

"You know, it's not that big of a deal. It's all right, I don't mind." Mirai told Kasumi.

"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked hesitantly.

"Really, it's all right." Mirai encouraged seeing the little boy was one 'no' away from having a tantrum.

Kasumi released the little boy. He instantly ran up to Mirai and placed his tiny hands on her bulging stomach. Mirai felt little Kakashi kick. She knew Genma had felt it because he gasped and looked up at Mirai grinning.

"Did you feel him?" Mirai asked the little boy.

Genma nodded vigorously moving his hands on her stomach. Mirai smiled sweetly at the little boy who was so enthralled by a little baby.

"How old is Genma?" Mirai asked looking up at Kasumi.

"He turned three last week." Kasumi said keeping an eye on her son.

Genma looked up at Mirai feeling little Kakashi move again.

"Three? Wow! That's exciting, right Genma?" Mirai said in an exaggerated voice. The little boy grinned again and giggled.

"Come on, Genma." Kasumi smiled calling to her son.

Genma looked at her and pouted. Instead of pulling away and running to his mother, the little boy wrapped his arms around Mirai's belly and put his head on her stomach. Mirai put her hand on Genma's head and sighed.

"Genma." Kasumi said in a warning voice.

Mirai squatted down and faced Genma. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Tell you what, if we see each other again, you can come feel my stomach again, okay?" Mirai asked in a quiet voice.

Genma nodded, "Okay."

The little boy smiled and ran to his mother. Kasumi mouthed a 'thank you' before taking Genma's hand and walking across the bridge.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mirai-san." Kasumi said in passing.

"It was nice to meet you as well, Kasumi." Mirai answered back. "Bye, Genma."

Genma grinned and waved, "Bye!"

Mirai smiled watching the mother and child walk away from her. She felt baby Kakashi kick again and rubbed her stomach feeling more connected to her child than every before. She noticed that the sun was setting and decided that she should probably head home before it got too dark.

She walked the streets of Konoha content in watching the people pass her by on her way home. She felt someone very familiar fall into step beside her. She looked to her side to see Sandaime Hokage walking next to her.

"H-Hokage-sama." She said startled.

"Mirai-san, how are you?" He greeted with a smile.

"I'm fine. And yourself?" She asked.

"Exhausted. I now have a five year old and a nine month old at home. They drain me of whatever energy I have left when I arrive at home." He laughed. "I saw you and Kasumi-san speaking a little while ago. Her son definitely likes to get into trouble."

Mirai laughed, "He was determined to feel the baby move."

Mirai felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach; she stopped suddenly and held her stomach to let the pain pass. The hokage stopped as well watching her with concerned eyes.

"Is everything all right, Mirai?" He asked concerned.

She let out a slow, deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine now."

The hokage looked at her as if he didn't believe her.

"Really, I'm all right." Mirai said taking a few steps forward.

The hokage fell into step beside her again, but watched her with careful eyes.

"I hear that Sakumo is quite excited for the child to be born." He commented.

"He is; he's always fussing over me though, and really I'm fine." Mirai told him. "Although, I'm very excited as well; I've always wanted children."

Mirai was feeling very tired; she had cleaned the house most of the morning and then traveled around the village the rest of the day. She moved to the side of the street where a stone bench was sitting. Sarutobi followed her and helped her sit before sitting beside her.

"I ran into Jiraiya earlier." Mirai commented looking at the man.

Sarutobi smiled thinking of his former student. "He's been away quite a while. It's good to have him back in the village."

"I hear he's already requested a young academy student to be placed under his tutelage." Mirai said.

"He has; Namikaze Minato." Sarutobi answered.

"I was watching the classes practice at the academy earlier, and the boy was among them. He is very skilled. I believe he will hone his skills even further while learning from Jiraiya." Mirai said in a soft voice.

"I would have to agree with you." Sarutobi said looking at the young woman.

Mirai looked up at the darkening sky. She smiled thinking of how calm and protected she felt in the village with the Sandaime Hokage watching out for her.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." She said quietly.

He looked at her about to ask why she was thanking him, but she spoke first.

"For looking out for me. I appreciate it. I worry too much when Sakumo is away on missions." She told him with a smile.

"I care for everyone in the village. They are precious to me." Sarutobi answered.

"It's getting dark; I should be on my way." Mirai said standing up.

"Would you allow me to walk you home?" Sarutobi asked.

Mirai smirked, "Are you really that determined to stay away from your children?"

The hokage became flustered.

"It's all right. I'd appreciate the company." Mirai chuckled watching the hokage fall into step beside her once again.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Mirai and Sakumo's home. Mirai turned around at the door to thank the hokage for walking her home.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-sama." She said opening the door.

"Mirai-san, when would you like to be placed on active duty again? I know it's a sudden question." Sarutobi asked.

"Preferably, six months after the baby is born. I would very much like to spend some time with my son before jumping back into the life of a ninja." Mirai answered.

"Of course, I'll write it in my notes." Sarutobi smiled. "Goodnight." He began to walk away from the house.

"Goodnight, Hokage-sama." Mirai called just before closing the door.


	8. Month Eight

Month Eight

"Sakumo!" The man heard from upstairs. Sakumo looked up at the ceiling cursing that woman's voice.

"What, Darling?" Sakumo called back.

"Would you come here?" She called.

Sakumo sighed and rolled his. Ever since he had gotten back from his last mission, Mirai had been making him run errands around the house and around the village.

"Coming!" Sakumo called walking up the stairs to their bedroom. Mirai's doctor had placed her on bed rest until the baby came due to her gaining so much water weight.

Sakumo remembered the night he had come home from his month long mission a few nights ago and Mirai was sitting on the couch weeping. Apparently, her ankles, feet and legs had swelled up so much that it hurt to walk; she was tired and unable to get up the stairs to get into bed. Sakumo had to carry her up the stairs, which wasn't quite as easy anymore now that she had gained so much weight from the baby.

Sakumo entered the bedroom to see Mirai looking at him sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in alarm.

"You're mad at me." It wasn't a question.

Sakumo's face softened. "Not at all, Darling."

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Mirai's face, cupping her cheek.

"I could never be mad at you." He said quietly before kissing her sweetly. "Now, what do you need?"

Mirai blushed and stayed silent.

"What is it?" Sakumo asked curious.

"I know this will sound weird, but I'm starting to have really odd cravings. Like things I normally wouldn't eat. It seems the baby has a taste of his own." Mirai trailed off.

"What do you want me to make?" Sakumo asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, you know I hate eggplant, but I have a taste for miso soup with eggplant. I know it's hot out, but it's really what I want…what _we_ want." Mirai finished rubbing her stomach.

Sakumo chuckled, "Okay then, miso soup with eggplant it is."

Mirai gave him a big smile. "Thank you, Sakumo."

"You know I'd do anything for you." He answered her. He kissed her lips and put his hand on her bulging stomach. He felt the baby move and smiled wondering if little Kakashi knew it was him. He pulled away and walked out of the room. Just before he was to the stairs, he heard Mirai call again.

"Sakumo, would you mind going to the market and picking up some coffee ice cream?" She requested.

Sakumo entered the room again a confused look on his face. "You hate coffee flavored anything…you hate coffee."

Mirai rolled her eyes. "I told you already, it's the baby."

"All right," Sakumo said defeated at the look on his wife's face. "I'll be back in a little while; I have to get ingredients…and I'll pick up your ice cream."

"Thank you, Honey." Mirai smiled picking up the baby book she was currently reading.

Sakumo rolled his eyes and left the room again. He left the house and made his way to the market, making a mental list of all the things he needed to buy. Sakumo was at the market in no time. He rushed to gather everything he needed, but definitely didn't forget the coffee ice cream. Mirai would nag him about that all night and probably the rest of the week.

Sakumo made it home easily and without running into anybody he knew. He stepped up the stairs and into the front door of his house. He pulled out all of the ingredients he needed for the soup and placed then on the counter. He chuckled to himself when he pulled the ice cream out of the bag.

Sakumo took a small bowl out of the cabinet and scooped some of the ice cream into it. He took a spoon out of the silverware drawer and took it all up to his wife. He knocked on the door frame; Mirai looked up suddenly. When she saw Sakumo with the bowl in his hands, she smiled.

"Your coffee ice cream." Sakumo said walking to her and putting the bowl in her hands.

"Thank you, Dear. You're so sweet." She said before taking the first taste of the ice cream.

Sakumo desperately hoped she wouldn't hate the taste. He stayed silent waiting.

"Mmm…thank you. It tastes really good." Mirai smiled. "It's so weird, I usually hate coffee flavors, but this just hits the spot."

Sakumo chuckled watching his wife savor the ice cream. He shook his head and wondered if the baby really was the one controlling what Mirai wanted to eat.

"I'm going to go make you, miso soup with eggplant. It should be ready in an hour or less." Sakumo told Mirai before leaving the bedroom. "Enjoy your ice cream."

Sakumo went downstairs and began preparing the soup.

After almost an hour, the soup was done. Sakumo was quite proud of himself; the soup smelled delicious and looked like something you would order at a restaurant. He was placing the bowls of soup a tray and was about to carry the tray out of the kitchen. He heard footsteps and turned around.

"Mirai! Are you all right to be up?" He asked surprised.

"I'm fine, Sakumo." Mirai said waving him off.

She had the empty ice cream bowl in her hands. She walked slowly over to the sink and placed the bowl at the bottom. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in the chair. Sakumo watched her the entire time.

"Well, then," Sakumo started awkwardly. "I hope you like it." Sakumo placed a bowl of miso soup with eggplant in front of her.

Sakumo sat across from her, an identical bowl placed in front of him. He smiled and began to eat; he had always liked miso soup, but Mirai rarely liked the soup. At the first taste, Sakumo knew he had done a great job. He looked at Mirai in a side glance hoping she liked it as well. She sat staring at the soup.

"Is something wrong?" Sakumo asked.

She shook her head, "I'm just…" she rubbed her stomach and steadied her breathing. Something was wrong.

Sakumo stood up immediately and, in a moment, was standing beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked not bothering to hide his anxiety.

"I think…" Mirai started much calmer now. "I think I just had a contraction." She looked up at Sakumo.

His face was white; he was worried. He stared at her stomach as though waiting for the baby to communicate with him.

"Honey, it's okay. The baby's fine; I'm fine." She assured him.

Sakumo didn't move from her side.

"Sakumo," She said putting her hand on his face, pulling him from his thoughts and worrying, "everything's all right. Go eat your soup."

Sakumo nodded slowly and walked around the table. He sat down and stared at his soup. Meanwhile, Mirai began to eat the miso soup and found that she enjoyed it very much.

"It's very good." Mirai commented trying to bring her husband out of his daze.

Sakumo looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"Are you sure that you are really all right?" Sakumo asked quietly.

Mirai's face softened. "Yes, I'm fine, Sakumo. Don't worry about me." She paused, thinking. "You're not going to do well when I go into labor."

Sakumo shook his head. "I never want to see you in pain."

Mirai smiled softly at her caring husband. She was surprised to see him reveal so much emotion. He was a shinobi, but this was the most emotion she had ever heard him speak with.

Sakumo continued to eat his soup watching Mirai with concerned eyes all the while. Mirai knew was watching her every move, but she made him believe she wasn't paying any attention. She felt little Kakashi move within her and wondered how she was going to live with four more weeks of being pregnant. She felt like she was going to pop. She was almost assured of that possibility when she had seen a perfect outline of baby Kakashi's foot pressing out of her stomach.

'Dealing with Sakumo is sometimes worse than dealing with the restless baby at night.' She thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"Did you like the soup?" Sakumo asked Mirai finally calmed down.

"I did. It was very good. I think the baby liked it, too." She said grinning while rubbing her stomach.

Sakumo chuckled before standing up and removing the two empty bowls from the table. He placed the bowls in the sink and moved to stand behind Mirai. He leaned to her side and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." Mirai smiled. "Only a few more weeks!"

Sakumo grinned and wrapped his arms around her. He heard his wife sigh into his embrace.

"I want to go to bed." She said quietly.

"Okay, I'll help you upstairs." Sakumo said pulling her up from the table.

He carefully assisted her in walking up the stairs and tucked her into bed. She chuckled at how serious he was.

"I feel like a child." She said placing her hand on his face.

Sakumo laughed, too. "Well, then I guess that's a good sign."

Sakumo was quiet for a while. Mirai saw hesitation in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Honey?" She asked him.

"Do you think I'll be a good father?" He asked not looking at her.

"Of course I do. You'll be a wonderful father. Kakashi will love you." Mirai said very seriously before kissing Sakumo deeply.

Sakumo kissed her back and rubbed her still growing stomach hoping that his wife's words were true. He felt baby Kakashi kick and was instantly assured that her words were true.


	9. Month Nine: Baby Kakashi

Month Nine: Baby Kakashi

Mirai was laying in bed rubbing her round stomach; the baby wasn't moving as much as he was earlier. His position had also changed; baby Kakashi was no longer lying in the bed of her pelvis, but was upside down. He was positioned for when he decided it was time for him to meet the rest of the world.

Sakumo was home this entire week; the conflicts with the four other shinobi countries had cooled down quite a bit and higher ranking ninja weren't need as much right now. Unfortunately, that meant Sakumo wasn't getting paid right now, but he didn't care; it just meant he had a greater chance of being around when Kakashi is born.

Baby Kakashi kicked, and Mirai smiled while patting her stomach.

"You want to come out, don't you?" She asked her unborn child.

The baby kicked in response and she giggled. Sakumo came into the bedroom.

"What's so funny?" He asked placing a glass of water on the end table next to her.

"I was just talking to Kakashi." She told her husband.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sakumo asked her taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel fine. I'm excited for the baby to come, but I know I'll be terrified when that time actually comes." Mirai chuckled.

"Don't worry; I'll be right by your side when the baby comes." Sakumo assured her.

Mirai gave him a look of doubt. "No, you'll be white faced and passed out on the floor. You've already told me you never want to see me in pain. Well, I'm going to be in a lot of pain from the contractions."

Sakumo began to sweat and chuckled nervously. But a moment later, laughter was gone from Mirai's face. She clutched her stomach and tried to steady her breathing. Sakumo's eyes widened.

'Is it time already?' Sakumo thought anxiously.

"Still comes as a shock every time." Mirai said to herself. "My last one was ten minutes ago."

"So, not yet?" Sakumo asked.

"Not yet…but soon." Mirai smiled at her worried husband.

Sakumo leaned in and kissed her. Then, he moved down and kissed his wife's engorged stomach. He laid his head on her stomach and smiled feeling his baby move and listening to Mirai breathing. He closed his eyes and became so calm he almost dozed off. He felt Mirai shake as she giggled. He sat up again and smiled at her.

"You make me laugh, Sakumo." She said still giggling.

"I'm going to train in the back yard. If you need me, just yell." He told her before standing up.

"Okay." She nodded.

Sakumo was training hard; sweat was dripping from his hair that fell, disheveled, into his eyes. He took deep breaths to steady his body. It had been about three hours since he had last checked on Mirai. Everything had been fine, but she did tell him that the contractions were becoming stronger; and that worried him. Just as he was about the throw more kunai at the dummy in the distance, he heard a piercing scream.

"Mirai!" He yelled before racing inside and up the stairs. He ran into the bedroom and saw her bent over double on the bed.

"Sakumo, the baby's coming!" She screeched before clutching her stomach in pain again.

"Can you stand?" He asked about to pick her up.

"When this contraction passes." She said through gritted teeth.

Sakumo waited thirty seconds until Mirai began to pull herself up. He instantly lifted her into his arms carrying her bridal style. She clasped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder.

Sakumo rushed her down the stairs and out of the house. He carried her as quickly as he could to the hospital. He pushed open the double door with his back and went to the reception desk. The moment the receptionist saw him with Mirai in his arms her eyes widened.

"Help, she's in labor." Sakumo said in a rush, worry written all over his face.

The receptionist called for a doctor right away. Meanwhile, Mirai was experiencing a particularly bad contraction in Sakumo's arms. Sakumo couldn't do much for her at the moment, so all he did was kiss the top of her head.

Within a few minutes, a nurse came to usher Sakumo and Mirai into a room in the maternity ward.

Sakumo laid Mirai on the bed. As he pulled away, he felt Mirai resisting and holding onto his hand. He smiled softly at her and clasped her hand in his. The doctor rushed around the room preparing everything for the birth.

The doctor had to help Mirai into a hospital gown. After that, she was able to check Mirai to find out how dilated she was.

"Mirai, you're only about five centimeters dilated. You're going to have to wait a little while until you can push. For now, we're going to set you up to an I.V. to regulate your fluids and we can give you some pain killers. But we can't give you an epidural until you're more dilated." The doctor explained to his wife.

"That's fine. I just need something to take the edge off." Mirai answered breathing heavily as she experienced another contraction.

Sakumo was at her side again, holding her hand. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He always knew when she was having another contraction because she would squeeze his hand tightly.

After about twenty minutes, the pain killers had kicked in and Mirai had told them that the contractions weren't as painful as they were before. Sakumo gave a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling now?" Sakumo asked after the doctor left the room to check on other patients.

"I'm feeling much better. But remember what I said…" She trailed off.

"Don't be scared; I'm right her." He told her softly kissing her cheek.

"I feel like a robot." Mirai said chuckling. She was hooked up to an I.V. and a heart monitor. There was also a monitor strapped around her stomach; it was reading the strength of her contractions and the baby's heart rate.

Sakumo chuckled also, looking at her. He leaned down again and kissed her lips.

"Everything will be fine. The baby is healthy and according to the doctor, everything is running smoothly." Sakumo said to her.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry. I am very excited, though." Mirai smiled at her husband before cringing at a strong contraction.

The husband and wife kept talking with each other, anxious for the baby to arrive. After an hour, the doctor came back into the room to check Mirai. Sakumo moved away from the bed as the doctor worked.

"You're progressing at a good pace. You're seven centimeters dilated. We can give you the epidural now if you'd like. But if you don't accept it now, we won't be able to administer it and you will have a natural birth with no pain reliever." The doctor told her.

Mirai thought about it for a moment and then looked at Sakumo.

"Whatever you want to do, Darling." Sakumo answered the inquisitive question written on her face.

"Then, no. The contractions are not very painful right now, although they are strong. I don't want to epidural." Mirai answered the doctor a small smile on her lips.

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour to check on you, unless you need me sooner. Sakumo, if she needs me, just go to the nurse at the desk just outside the room and tell her what what's going on. She'll contact me and I'll be back as soon as possible." She told him.

Sakumo nodded. "Okay, I'll be sure to do that if we need you."

The doctor left the room and Sakumo moved to sit down in the chair next to the bed again. Mirai smiled and reached for her husband's hand. Mirai had another contraction and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Are you all right?" Sakumo asked when she loosened her grip on his hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That was a strong one." Mirai said her forehead beaded with sweat.

Sakumo picked up the damp wash cloth she had been using earlier and placed it on her forehead to cool her down. She sighed at the coolness against her skin and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired and I haven't even started pushing yet." Mirai said in a quiet voice.

"Why don't you take a nap, then? I'll stay right here." Sakumo suggested.

"Okay." Mirai said. She turned to her side and fell asleep quickly.

Sakumo watched her sleep peacefully. She looked so exhausted; there were dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale. As she slept, Sakumo stroked his fingers through her hair. She would almost wake every once in a while when she had a strong contraction.

An hour and a half later, Mirai woke up. The doctor had come in earlier, but when she saw Mirai sleeping, she decided to come back when she woke up.

"What time is it?" Mirai asked still sleepy.

"It's six thirty." Sakumo told her quietly. "I'm going to go tell the nurse that you're awake now, okay?"

Mirai nodded and slowly woke up. She felt a lot of pressure from the baby in the stomach and her loins. She grabbed the glass of water next to her and took a long drink. She felt a very strong contraction and let out low groan from the pain.

Sakumo entered the room behind the doctor and saw Mirai holding her stomach.

"How are you feeling, Mirai?" The doctor asked.

"I feel a lot of pressure. The pain is getting to me now; I wish I had taken the epidural." Mirai answered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to check you, but it sounds like you're ready to push." The doctor said putting on a set of rubber gloves.

Mirai laid back on the bed and groaned at the next contraction that came. Sakumo couldn't be away from her any longer. He approached her and took her hand.

The doctor took off the gloves and smiled at Mirai.

"Okay, you're ready to push. I can feel the baby's head. He's dropped down a lot." She told Mirai while getting ready to deliver the baby.

Mirai's breathing went up and Sakumo leaned down to talk to her.

"It's okay. Darling, everything will be fine, calm down." He said in a soft voice.

"I'm scared, Sakumo." She said the fear pooling in her eyes.

Sakumo gave her hand a loving squeeze and kissed her lips.

"I'm right here." Sakumo said before kissing her again.

"Okay, Mirai, you need to push!" The doctor commanded.

Mirai took a deep breath and pushed down hard. She groaned as she felt the baby moved down a little bit.

"Good, give me another push like that." The doctor said.

A tear fell from Mirai's eye as she pushed again. She was taking deep breaths trying to calm her body as she pushed. The doctor told her to stop for a moment and Mirai fell back breathing heavily. Here eyes squinted and her teeth ground together.

"Please, I have to push." Mirai pleaded her legs shaking.

Sakumo looked at her with surprised eyes. He readjusted his position next to her so he could support her better.

"Okay, go ahead." The doctor told her.

Mirai took a deep breath and pushed hard. She made a squealing sound and looked over his wife's leg.

"I can see his head!" Sakumo exclaimed looking back at his wife.

Mirai tried to smile, but felt the urge to push again. She gave a big push and felt the doctor pull her baby out the rest of the way. Mirai collapsed back on the bed and closed her eyes focusing on her breathing. She listened for the sound of her baby and after a few seconds she heard him cry.

Mirai could help herself; she let out a sob. Sakumo looked down at her and smiled, tears in his eyes. They looked at the doctor who held their baby in her arms.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" She announced before handing the crying baby to his mother.

Mirai held the little baby in her arms, smiling and sobbing at the same time. Sakumo looked at his son smiling and kissed the top of Mirai's head.

"Sakumo, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

Sakumo gave a small smile and nodded. He took the scissors from her and cut where she directed. He smiled when it was done and turned back to his wife and newborn child.

Mirai was still crying smiling at the little boy. She pulled him closer to her and kissed his forehead.

"Hello, little one. I'm so happy to finally meet you." She said.

The doctor approached Mirai and the baby.

"We need to weigh him and get his blood type. I'll give him back as soon as possible." She told Mirai.

Mirai nodded and hesitantly handed over baby Kakashi to the doctor. Sakumo watched as the doctor carried the baby to the opposite side of the room and placed him on the scale. He began to cry again when he was not in the safety of anyone's arms. Sakumo saw Mirai flinch when she heard Kakashi crying. He knew she wanted to comfort him.

The doctor grabbed an alcohol pad and a needle. Mirai's face paled instantly.

"What are you doing?" She yelled immediately, the monitor reading her fast paced heart rate.

"I need to get the baby's blood type. I'm just going to prick the bottom of his foot. I'll give him back immediately." The doctor said calmly.

Sakumo looked at Mirai and rubbed her shoulder. They heard the baby screech in pain as the needle pricked his foot. Sakumo felt pain for his son swell in his chest. He heard Mirai gasp as she had to watch her son be put through this torture. The doctor swaddled the baby and gave him to Mirai.

Mirai instantly grabbed the baby carefully from her arms and held him protectively.

"It's okay, Kakashi, I'm right here." Mirai cooed at the baby. She rocked him and kissed his forehead.

Baby Kakashi calmed down and stopped crying. Mirai smiled and looked up at Sakumo.

"Oh, Sakumo, he's beautiful." She said her voice full of emotion.

"Can I hold him?" Sakumo asked.

"Of course!" Mirai said handing the little baby to him.

Sakumo adjusted the baby in his arms and smiled watching him. Little Kakashi had his eyes open and was looking right at him.

"Hi, Kakashi, I'm your tousan." Sakumo smiled at him. And then he couldn't hold it anymore, Sakumo bowed his head to his son's and cried.

Mirai smiled at the sight and realized for the first time, that the three of them were the only ones in the room. She watched her husband release all his emotions at once and felt even more love for him.

Sakumo pulled back and handed the little baby to Mirai. She accepted him with a smile on her face. She kissed her husband with every emotion she was feeling at the moment.

"I never knew I could love anyone so much right after meeting them, but I love Kakashi so much. He's wonderful." Mirai cried looking at her sleeping son.

Sakumo sat down next to her again and watched his newborn son sleep. Mirai laid back and positioned her son so he would be safely tucked in her arms. The three of them sat content in the growth of their family and the happiness in their hearts.


	10. Year One

Year One

Two days after little Kakashi was born, Mirai and Sakumo were able to take him home. Unfortunately, the weather didn't agree with the happy decision; it was pouring outside. Mirai carefully placed the little baby in the carrier and strapped him in. Kakashi looked at her all the while.

"Sakumo, will you hand me that blanket?" Mirai asked her husband.

Sakumo grabbed said blanket and handed it to her, barely taking his eyes off his son for a moment. Mirai draped the blanket over the carrier, so no rain would reach the baby. When they were all set, they left the hospital. Sakumo held his wife's hand and helped lead her through the rain.

Half way home, a cry broke through the air. Sakumo suddenly realized it was his son. The rain had soaked through the blanket too quickly, and Kakashi was getting wet. The baby continued to cry feeling the cold, wet rain drip onto his tiny body.

Mirai pulled her hand away from her husband and put the carrier down on a bench. She slowly pulled the blanket away and saw her crying baby. She unstrapped him and pick him up, all the while trying not to make him wetter than he already was. She unzipped her jacket and held the baby to her chest.

"Sakumo, zip up my jacket." She told him, not having a free hand.

Sakumo walked over to her, almost blinded by the rain, and carefully zipped up her jacket. Almost instantly, the baby's cries turned into whimpers.

"There, see, all better." Mirai said softly to her baby. Sakumo saw little Kakashi snuggle into his mother's warmth.

Sakumo picked up the carrier and soaking blanket and followed his wife down the street back home. They made it home much faster now.

Once they were inside the comfort of their home, Mirai unzipped her jacket and laid the baby on the soft cushions of the couch. She took the jacket off the rest of the way and handed it to Sakumo.

"I'm going to change him. The rain soaked through his clothes." She said picking up Kakashi. The little baby whimpered at being jostled. "Shh, it's okay, Kakashi."

Mirai carried the shivering baby upstairs to his room and laid him down carefully on the changing table. Little Kakashi wailed at the loss of warmth and contact with his mother. Mirai hurriedly grabbed a new set of clothes and a fresh diaper. As she began unbuttoning the baby's wet clothes, he gave an even louder cry.

"Shh, Kakashi! It will all be over soon." Mirai said soothingly to her distraught son.

She threw the wet clothes into the hamper and then took off his dirty diaper. He cried feeling the cold air on his bare bottom. Mirai worked as quickly as she could to clean him and get him clothed.

A few minutes later, baby Kakashi was clean and dry, and in the safety of his mother's arms again.

"See, it's all right. Kaasan is taking care of you." Mirai said rocking the little baby in her arms.

Sakumo walked into the nursery carrying the baby bag. He set the bag on the floor and walked over to his wife and newborn son. Sakumo reached for the baby and took him out of his wife's arms. He held the little baby close against his chest.

"What was that fit all about, huh? Your kaasan is just trying to take care of you." Sakumo said to his little son and kissed the top of his head.

Sakumo smiled at the child in his arms. Kakashi was so tiny and fragile; Sakumo was afraid he would break him.

Mirai sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib and watched her husband. She was happier than she had ever been in her entire life. Her eyes closed as she began to doze off. The next thing she knew, she was being carried.

"Mmm, Sakumo?" She asked groggily.

"You fell asleep in the chair." He said softly. "You're exhausted and you need to go to bed." Sakumo carefully placed his wife on her side of the bed.

"Where's Kakashi?" She asked beginning to wake up.

"He's asleep in his crib. He fell asleep in my arms around the same time you fell asleep in the rocking chair." Sakumo explained smiling.

Mirai nodded and fell asleep again. Sakumo watched her breathing even out and knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Sakumo left the room and closed the door quietly. He was about to head downstairs to make something to eat when he heard a small cry. It stopped almost immediately, so Sakumo ignored it and walked down the stairs. When he was on the bottom step, he heard a loud strike of thunder and a high pitched crying. He ran back up the stairs and down the hallway to the baby's room.

Sakumo walked to the crib and saw the baby screaming and crying, obviously scared by the thunder. Without even thinking, he lifted little Kakashi into his arms and rubbed his back.

"It's going to be all right, Kakashi." Sakumo said in a calm voice to his son. Kakashi continued to fuss in his arms.

Sakumo heard a door open and realized that Mirai was probably coming to help. She walked into the baby's room. Kakashi let out another cry at the sound of the loud thunder.

"Give him to me, Sakumo." She said a tired smile on her face.

Sakumo passed his son to his beloved wife and watched as she comforted him. She rocked her hips to move her body side to side; Kakashi was placed on her shoulder while Mirai rubbed his back. The baby's sobs reduced to whimpers.

"It's all right, Kakashi." She whispered kissing the little baby. "I love you, and I won't ever let anything hurt you."

The baby calmed considerably at her voice and Sakumo was amazed.

"I guess he just wanted you." Sakumo said. "He wouldn't calm down when I was holding him." The father looked defeated.

Mirai looked at him with soft eyes and approached. She leaned against his chest and Sakumo wrapped his arms around her and Kakashi.

"He just doesn't know you yet." Mirai said looking up at him.

-X-

Three Months

Little Kakashi was sitting in his bouncy chair at the entrance to the kitchen while Mirai stood at the counter cutting vegetables. Mirai turned to look at her son; he was pushing his little legs that barely touched the floor.

"What are you doing, Kakashi?" Mirai asked lightly.

The baby looked toward the sound of her voice and smiled seeing his mother smiling at him. Mirai couldn't help herself; she walked to her son, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his soft face. Kakashi made an excited noise and kicked his legs making him bounce in the chair.

Sakumo laughed seeing the sight as he came in from training in the back yard. Mirai stood up and walked back to the counter.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sakumo said kissing his wife's cheek. "Will dinner be ready when I come down?"

"Yes, I have to finish up soon anyway, Kakashi is getting fussy." Mirai said to him.

Sakumo nodded and left the kitchen, but not before ruffling his son's messy silver hair. Kakashi bounced again as he kicked feeling his father's affection.

"He's really excited today, isn't he?" Sakumo asked turning to his wife.

"He is; he's been like this all day." Mirai chuckled.

Sakumo laughed as he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

After a hot fifteen minute shower, Sakumo dried himself off and wrapped the blue towel around his waist. His long silver hair was hanging in his eyes and made it hard to see as he left the bathroom and walked into his bedroom to change. When he pushed his bangs out of his eyes, he was surprised to see Mirai sitting on the bed breast feeding their son.

"How was your shower?" Mirai asked.

Sakumo felt heat rise in his face and turned away from her; he walked to his dresser instead.

"I told you, Kakashi was getting fussy. He needed to eat." Mirai said. Sakumo could hear the laughter in her voice.

Sakumo sighed as he grabbed a loose shirt, a fresh pair of boxers and some sweatpants from the drawers. He stalked out of the room trying to avoid eye contact with his wife.

"Do you find it as funny as I do that your Tousan is embarrassed to watch you eat?" He heard Mirai ask their son.

Sakumo came back to the bedroom a few minutes later and glared at his wife.

"I'm not embarrassed, I just-" Sakumo started.

"Are you jealous?" Mirai asked mischief in her eyes.

"No!" Sakumo yelled his cheeks turning red.

Mirai laughed and Kakashi started fussing as it prevented his from finishing his meal.

"It's been three months, Sakumo; you should be used to this by now." She said looking pointedly at him.

Sakumo stayed silent. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Dinner is ready. If you want to start eating, I'll be down in a minute when Kakashi is finished eating." Mirai said.

Sakumo smiled softly at her.

"No, I'll stay here with you and Kakashi." He scooted to the center of the bed where Mirai was sitting.

"The new year is coming." Mirai said off-handedly.

"It is." Sakumo said suspiciously.

"The festival is coming, and I know Kakashi is still small…" She trailed off.

Sakumo smiled knowingly, "My fair lady, would you care to go to the New Year's Festival with me?"

Mirai giggled, "That doesn't have the same effect in this situation." Mirai looked at Kakashi sucking at her breast.

Sakumo laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"But, yes, thank you, Sakumo." Mirai said softly.

Mirai pulled the baby up and placed him on her shoulder. She began to pat his back trying to make him burp.

"Sakumo, I suggest you move your hand, or you're going to have the baby's spit up all over it." Mirai said still patting Kakashi's back.

Sakumo pulled his arm back just before the baby burped and his spit up dribbled out of his mouth.

"That really is disgusting." Sakumo said watching his wife clean the baby's mouth with the towel hanging from her shoulder.

"No it's not." Mirai said giving her husband a look.

Mirai rubbed Kakashi's back and stood from the bed.

"I'm going to put him to bed and then I'll be downstairs." Mirai said from the doorway. "Everything is laid out on the table."

Sakumo smiled and also left the room, but instead of following his wife, went downstairs to the dining room. Mirai had laid out a beautiful looking spread.

"You've really outdone yourself, Mirai." He said to no one in particular.

"Thank you." Mirai said from behind him before wrapping her arms around him. "Come on, let's eat. I'm hungry.'

Sakumo followed her to the table and sat across from her. They partook in the delicious meal Mirai had been preparing all afternoon.

-X-

Month Four

Mirai sat on the couch, Kakashi sleeping peacefully in her arms. She had been reading a story to him before his nap time. She was about to carry him upstairs to his crib when there was a hurried knock on the door. Kakashi stirred and she watched him carefully hoping he wouldn't wake up. She continued to carry him toward the stairs when another, louder knock came at the door. This woke Kakashi up, who started crying.

"Shh, shh, it's all right, sweetie." Mirai said rubbing his back. "Who could be at the door?"

Mirai opened the door slightly, but it was pushed harshly toward her, letting in the cold January air. Mirai shielded Kakashi against the force of the door and glared at the person standing in the doorway. Her baby was crying loudly at the cold and noise.

"Kaito-san, what are you doing here?" Mirai asked when she suddenly realized who it was. He looked disheveled, but ecstatic.

"Shima went into labor early and the baby has arrived!" He yelled excitedly.

Mirai was shocked. "Congratulations to you both. What is it?"

"It's a boy; I have a son!" Kaito yelled even louder scaring little Kakashi.

Kaito recognized the little baby in her arms and looked guiltily at Mirai.

"Sorry, Mirai-san, I didn't mean to scare your son…"

"Kakashi." She answered. "What have you named your son?"

"We've decided to name him Gai." Kaito told her grinning. "Well, I have to go; I'm telling everyone in the village."

"Okay, well, congratulations again. Send my love to Shima." Mirai called to the man. He held his hand up in acknowledgement.

Mirai closed the door as not to let in the cold air. Kakashi was whimpering against her shoulder.

"Shh, Kakashi. It's naptime now, so you need to take a nap." Mirai told the fussy baby.

-X-

Month Seven

Sakumo was home from his long mission and was absolutely exhausted. He stepped into his home and looked around; the living room had been reorganized. Mirai was sitting on the couch watching Kakashi who was toddling around the room, sometimes falling down.

"He's walking now?" Sakumo asked in astonishment.

Mirai turned around and smiled warmly at him. She nodded and looked back at their son.

"When did that happen? I only left a couple of weeks ago and he was barely standing on his own." Sakumo said sitting down next to his wife.

"He started walking a couple days ago. He would shuffle from place to place hanging on to whatever was available in the room. But today when I was in the kitchen I felt his presence; I turned around and there he was walking around the room not hanging on to anything." Mirai laughed thinking of what her son had learned.

"Kakashi, come her." Sakumo commanded.

The little seven month old baby toddled over to him and looked up. Kakashi smiled at him and hugged his leg that hung over the edge of the couch.

"Hey, you." Sakumo said smiling as he picked up his son.

Kakashi laughed and hugged his father. Sakumo felt warmth swell up in his chest as he realized his son had missed him while he was away. He hugged Kakashi back and kissed the top of his head.

"You're a fast learner, aren't you?" Sakumo asked.

Kakashi smiled knowing that his father was talking to him, so he talked back. It was garbled, but he spoke in an excited manner almost as if he was telling a story. Sakumo was surprised by the enthusiasm and started laughing.

"Oh, really?" He asked his excited son.

And then, Kakashi surprised him and his wife.

"Tousan." Kakashi said looking at him.

Sakumo's eyes widened. "Kakashi did you just…"

"Tousan." Kakashi said again and hugged Sakumo once more.

Mirai's eyes were sparkling with delight as she watched them. Sakumo hugged Kakashi again, holding him longer than necessary against his chest.

"I missed you, too, Kakashi." Sakumo said to him.

Sakumo released the little boy and Kakashi stayed sitting in his father's lap. He watched his smiling parents almost as if he were studying them. Then, he crawled over to his mother.

"Kakashi," Sakumo began. "Can you say kaasan?"

Kakashi looked at his father while he snuggled into his mother's lap. He looked up at Mirai and then back to his father.

"Tousan." Kakashi said looking at Sakumo.

"Yes, I'm tousan, Kakashi." Sakumo smiled. "But can you say kaasan? Sakumo pointed at Mirai.

Kakashi was quiet for a little while trying to make out what his tousan was saying to him. He looked back up at Mirai and stared at her for a bit. Mirai just smiled at him, waiting patiently.

"Kaasan." Little Kakashi whispered looking at Mirai.

"Yes, Kakashi, I'm Kaasan." Mirai said pointing at herself.

Kakashi smiled and said a little louder, "Kaasan."

Sakumo laughed watching his son's expression change to one of understanding. The little boy snuggled against Mirai.

"Kaasan." He said again while hugging her.

"Yeah, it's bed time, isn't it?" Mirai said looking down at Kakashi curled up in her lap. She picked him up in her arms and stood from the couch carrying him to his bedroom.

Sakumo watched as Kakashi put his head on Mirai's shoulder and popped his thumb into his mouth.

"Good night, Kakashi." Sakumo called from his seat on the couch. He didn't hear a response and figured Kakashi had crashed the moment he snuggled against Mirai.

-X-

Twelve Months/ One Year

Mirai was trying to keep Kakashi from running out of her sight. The little boy was going to make a great ninja someday with his ability to escape and not be found at critical times.

Mirai was dressing him for his first birthday party. The entire downstairs of the house and the back yard were decorated for the party. She knew Kakashi didn't like crowds, but this was a special event, and she figured there wouldn't be that many people there.

Kakashi was whining as she pulled a pair of pants over his little legs. He glared at Mirai.

"Oh, don't you give me that look." Mirai said in a warning tone.

"Kaasan!" Kakashi moaned at her words.

Mirai finished dressing him and put him on the floor, his little legs stretched out getting ready to make a run for it. Mirai couldn't help but laugh, all Kakashi did nowadays was run everywhere…and surprise attack anyone he could. There was no doubt in Mirai's mind that Sakumo was teaching Kakashi how to be a ninja.

As soon as Kakashi's feet touched the floor, he ran toward the door.

"Hey, Kakashi, go find your tousan!" She called to the running toddler.

Mirai shook her head and left the room to head downstairs. Guests would be arriving very soon and she had to finish setting out food for the party. She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. She heard the door to the back yard open.

"Hey, Kakashi said you wanted something?" Sakumo asked.

"Uh…yes, I need you to keep him entertained for right now. Just keep him out of trouble, and don't let him get too messy before guests start arriving, please." Mirai told her husband.

"Oh, okay. I can do that." Sakumo smiled.

"Thank you, Honey." Mirai said before kissing Sakumo.

The doorbell rang and Mirai shoved a few trays of food into her husband's arms and told him to put them on the table outside. Then, she rushed to the door and opened it. Kasumi, her husband, Taro, and their son, Genma were standing there.

"Hi, Kasumi." Mirai smiled. "I'm glad you all could come. Hi Genma."

The little boy smiled at her and tried to pull his hand out of his mother's grasp.

"Kakashi's in the back yard if you want to go play with him." Mirai told him pointing behind her.

Kasumi let go of the little boy's hand and Genma shot off like a rocket. Mirai heard the door in the kitchen slam and knew Genma had figured out which door led to the back yard.

"I'm sorry about that." Kasumi apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Mirai said shaking her head. "He's just a kid."

Kasumi smiled and stepped into the house, followed by her husband.

"Everything is set up in the back yard." Mirai said leading them through the house and to the door in the kitchen.

The couple followed her outside and all three were greeted by the sight of two little boys attacking Sakumo. Kasumi groaned as if her reputation had been ruined. Mirai couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Kasumi looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Honey, that's just embarrassing," Mirai called to her husband. "You're losing to a four year old and your one year old son."

Mirai heard Taro chuckle at her words. Kasumi lightened at that and smiled at Mirai.

"Thank you." Kasumi said quietly before stepping out onto the patio and sitting down in one of the chairs to watch her son being a little kid.

Mirai was surprised at Kasumi's words, but smiled at her anyway. She went back inside when she heard the doorbell ring again. She opened the door and saw her good friends Shima, Kaito, and their son Gai at the door.

"Shima, Kaito, it's so good to see you." Mirai smiled warmly at them. "Wow, Gai's gotten so much bigger than the last time I saw him."

"I know," Shima said chuckling. "It's been a few months and he's growing so fast lately."

"I know what you mean." Mirai chuckled and stepped aside for them to enter the house. "Sakumo's out back getting beat but two little boys."

Kaito laughed at that and walked to the backyard leaving his wife and son with Mirai.

"It's so good to see you again. You're away on missions most of the time now." Shima said adjusting baby Gai in her arms.

"I know," Mirai sighed. "It's hard being away. I would love to send all my time her in the village with Kakashi, but we need the money."

"Gai's getting fussy; I'm going to go outside. I'm sure he'll be interested in the boys." Shima chuckled and carried her son to the backyard.

Just as Mirai was going to make her way to the back yard, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and didn't see anyone; she looked down and saw two brown-haired boys. The taller one was holding the toddler's hand.

"Hello, boys." Mirai smiled as she bent down to their level.

"Hello, Mirai-san. May we come in?" The older boy asked.

"Of course Hiro-san, and you too, Asuma-san." Mirai chuckled to herself at the boy's formality.

Hiro pulled his little brother with him into the house. Asuma looked like he didn't want to be here right now, but Mirai figured he'd change his mind when he saw they other boys playing in the back yard.

"Hiro, are your parents coming?" Mirai asked.

"Tousan said he was going to come by later after he's done with meetings and stuff." Hiro nodded. "I don't know if Kaasan is coming, though."

"Yeah, Kaachan said she feels icky." Asuma said making a face.

"Okay," Mirai smiled hoping everything was all right. "Everyone is in the back yard, if you boys want to go play."

Hiro smiled and bowed before pulling his little brother from the room and walked to the kitchen where Mirai pointed. As she watched the two boys run outside, she shook her head. She knew Hiro was a genin now, but she still thought it was funny when he tried to act like a grown up; he was only seven.

"Well, that's everyone, excluding the hokage and his wife." Mirai said to herself.

She walked back to the kitchen to get some more food for the party. She saw the cake for Kakashi sitting on the bottom shelf and wondered how he would react to the candles. She carried a few trays of food outside and placed them on the long table.

Kakashi was now playing with Asuma and Genma. Sakumo had bought Kakashi a giant blow-up beach ball for his birthday; now all Kakashi wanted to do was play with it. Mirai could tell her son was happy to play with others; she was surprised to see that he was sharing…better than Genma at least. Genma would take the ball and run away with it, getting a kick out of the two younger boys chasing him for it.

Mirai laughed quietly watching how frustrated her son was getting. She heard the doorbell ring and wondered who else could be here. She went back inside and noticed Sakumo was watching her. She opened the door and saw someone she hadn't seen in the village in quite a while.

"Jiraiya!" Mirai exclaimed seeing the white-haired shinobi.

"Hello, Mirai-san!" Jiraiya greeted. "I heard from Sarutobi-sensei that your son was turning one today. I thought I'd stop by."

Mirai smiled at him, "Sakumo's out back with Kaito."

"Sure," Jiraiya said walking past her and toward the back door. "From what I hear, your little Kakashi looks like a carbon copy of Sakumo."

Mirai laughed, "You'll just have to see for yourself."

She followed Jiraiya to the back yard and saw how a few of the guests stopped to stare at the man; apparently they didn't know that she and Sakumo were on good terms with at least one of the sannin.

"Jiraiya, it's good to see you!" Sakumo called from his place on the ground where he was playing with Kakashi and Asuma.

Jiraiya walked toward him and helped him up before patting him on the back.

"It's good to see you, too." Jiraiya said back. "So, your little boy is one today."

"Sure is," Sakumo smiled. "Kakashi, come here for a moment."

Kakashi got up from the ground and shuffled over to his tousan. Sakumo picked him up and pointed to Jiraiya.

"This is Jiraiya, Kakashi." Sakumo told him.

Kakashi shyly cuddled into Sakumo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's not scary." Sakumo said to Kakashi.

Kakashi definitely looked uncomfortable. Mirai came over and took Kakashi from her husband.

"Kaasan?" Kakashi whispered to her.

"What, sweetie?" Mirai asked him.

"Who that?" Kakashi whispered pointing to Jiraiya. Sakumo rolled his eyes.

Mirai smiled, "That's Jiraiya. Can you say hi?"

"Hi." Kakashi said quietly as he waved to the white-haired man.

"Give him to me, Mirai-san." Jiraiya smiled reaching for Kakashi.

She handed him her son and noticed how Kakashi tensed up.

"It's all right, Kakashi." She said softly.

"Hey, there," Jiraiya began. "Are you going to be a ninja just like your tousan and kaasan?"

Kakashi nodded and looked between Sakumo and Mirai.

"Tousan is teaching me to hide." Kakashi said quietly to Jiraiya.

"Is he really?" Jiraiya smirked. "Are you good at hiding?"

"You have no idea." Mirai groaned giving her husband a look.

Sakumo chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and turned back to Jiraiya and his son.

"You wanna play?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya.

All three adults were surprised at Kakashi's question. Jiraiya looked unsurely at Sakumo. Sakumo shrugged, not knowing what to tell his friend.

"Uh…okay, but only for a little bit." Jiraiya said putting Kakashi on the ground.

Immediately Kakashi ran to get his beach ball. He ran back, a little wobbly, with the big ball in his arms. Kakashi dropped the ball at Jiraiya's feet and smiled up at him. Jiraiya didn't do anything right away and Kakashi pouted.

"Hey!" Kakashi shouted getting Jiraiya's attention.

"What kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Play with me." Kakashi commanded.

"All right, All right." Jiraiya said before kicking the ball.

The ball flew across the yard and Kakashi just watched it go with wide eyes. As the ball went over the fence, the little boy's lip began to tremble. Sakumo stared at Jiraiya disapprovingly.

"T-tousan!" Kakashi cried. "Ball!"

Sakumo sighed and disappeared using the body flicker technique. A few moments later, he was back with the ball. He knelt in front of his son who was whimpering into Mirai's shoulder.

"Hey, Kashi, it's okay. Here's your ball." Sakumo said softly to his son.

The little boy turned around and wiped his eyes. He smiled when he saw his ball. Sakumo ruffled Kakashi's hair and then stood up glaring at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, that's not how you play. He can't keep up like that. You have to roll it to him." Sakumo told the white-haired shinobi.

"Fine, Sakumo." Jiraiya sighed. "I'll play with you, Kakashi."

Kakashi just shook his head and picked up the ball as if to shield it from the tall man. Mirai chuckled and ruffled Kakashi's hair. Sakumo took the ball out of his hands and placed it in front of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smirked and tapped the ball with his foot. The beach ball bounced and rolled toward the little boy who tried to grab it. Instead the ball bounced up and hit Kakashi in the face. Kakashi laughed and threw the ball back to Jiraiya. This cycle continued for ten more minutes before Mirai grabbed the little boy to make him eat something.

After eating, Sakumo mentioned to his wife that Kakashi should open his presents. Mirai agreed and sat Kakashi in a small chair before placing a few presents in front of him. Mirai and Sakumo took turns helping kakashi open the presents. It seemed the little boy didn't quite understand what was going on; he would get so excited over the present he was opening that he wouldn't be interested in opening the other ones. After half an hour of opening presents, Kakashi ran off with his new friends to play with his new toys.

Mirai sat in one of the chairs next to Shima and Kasumi. She was tired, but happy that her son was having fun. She heard a knock on the wooden gate to the back yard. She looked up and saw Hiro running toward it.

"Tousan!" She heard the boy yell.

"Hello, Hiro, are you having fun?" The hokage asked his son.

Hiro nodded and hugged his father before running off to play with the other boys again.

"Hokage-sama," Mirai said beginning to get out of her chair.

"No, no, don't get up, Mirai-san." The hokage made his way to the three women. "You've had a long day, I'm sure. And I must say, thank you for keeping an eye on my sons."

"It's no problem," Mirai smiled. "They're having too much fun to get in trouble."

"Mirai-kun," Shima said.

"What is it, Shima?" Mirai asked turning to her friend.

"It's getting late; I need to get Gai home." She said.

"Oh, of course!" Mirai said standing up.

"It was so good to see you." Shima said handing her son to Kaito. She hugged Mirai and smiled. "Thank you for inviting us."

"You know you're always welcome." Mirai smiled at her friend. "Kakashi, come here for a moment."

Kakashi ran over to his mother and looked up at her.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Your guests are leaving. You need to say good bye." Mirai told him.

"Bye." Kakashi said and hugged Shima's leg.

Shima laughed and knelt down. She hugged the little silver-haired boy.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi." Shima and Kaito said together.

Kakashi stepped back to his mother's side and watched them leave. A few minutes later, Kasumi announced that she needed to take Genma home, too. So, once again, Kakashi had to say good bye to another family. Genma cried when he had to leave. Mirai, trying to diffuse the situation, told Kasumi that Genma was welcome any time to play with Kakashi.

Kakashi was playing with Hiro and Asuma as Mirai and the hokage looked on. Sakumo and Jiraiya were sitting on the other side of the table having an animate discussion.

"Mirai-san, how do you feel now that you have a one year old?" The hokage asked.

"I feel wonderful; I love my son very much." Mirai said.

"Is there something else?" Sarutobi asked concerned.

"I just worry that I don't have enough time with him. At any moment on a mission, it may be the end. I don't like to think about it, but when I lay awake at night, I wonder, what if…" Mirai said watching her son. Tears were forming in her eyes.

The hokage placed his hand on Mirai's arm and smiled.

"You are strong," he started. "And your son will learn that from you."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Mirai said looking at the man.

Soon, the sun had retreated below the horizon and stars replaced the clouds. Sarutobi stood and called his sons to him.

"Hiro, Asuma, it's time to go." He said.

"Aww!" Asuma whined.

Sarutobi chuckled as his sons dragged their feet toward him.

"I do have a question." Mirai said suddenly.

"Yes?" The hokage asked looking at the woman.

"Is your wife all right? Asuma said something about her being sick."

"Ah, she'll be fine. It's just a bad head cold. It's nothing to worry about."

"That's good." Mirai smiled feeling relieved. "Thank you for coming today, and for allowing Asuma and Hiro to come. I know Kakashi enjoyed the company."

"Of course, Mirai-san. Kakashi is a joy to be around. He'll make a fine ninja when he comes of age." Sarutobi smiled.

"Of course he will; he's my son!" Sakumo said proudly standing to say good bye to the hokage.

Sarutobi chuckled and shook Sakumo's hand before speaking.

"You've been hanging around with Jiraiya too often, Sakumo. His vain attitude is rubbing off on you." The hokage laughed at his ex-student's expression.

"Sensei, that's not fair." Jiraiya complained. He got over it quickly, though. "Sakumo, I have to get going. It was good to see you and Mirai again."

Kakashi trotted over, not understanding what was going on. He pulled on his father's pant leg until Sakumo looked down at him.

"Tousan?" Kakashi asked. "What happen?"

"Everyone is going home now. Can you say good bye?" Sakumo told his son as his lifted him into his arms.

"Bye bye." Kakashi said softly yawning.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi." Sarutobi told the little boy.

The hokage left, Hiro walking next to him and Asuma falling asleep in his arms. Jiraiya said good bye to Mirai and Sakumo and patted Kakashi's head.

Sakumo took Kakashi inside to get him ready for bed. Meanwhile, Mirai cleaned up the back yard and the kitchen before making her way up to Kakashi's room to say good night. She was exhausted, but happy that Kakashi enjoyed the other boys' company. She entered his bedroom and saw Sakumo placing their son in his crib.

"Good night, Kakashi." Sakumo said softly. "I love you."

Mirai walked to her husband and leaned against him watching her son drift off the sleep.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Mirai said before leaning into the crib and kissing Kakashi's forehead. "I love you, Kakashi."

Sakumo pulled Mirai into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I think it's time for bed." Sakumo chuckled.

"Yes." Mirai moaned against his chest.

They left the room and went to bed, relieved that their son was growing up in a peaceful village.


	11. Year Two

Year Two

Fifteen Months/ One Year, 3 Months

Kakashi was more active than before, to Sakumo and Mirai's dismay. The two parents were constantly going on missions and neither had any extra energy to play with their son. To make matters worse, things had grown tense between the Great Nations again and there was more need for shinobi. When Sakumo was on a mission, Mirai was home with Kakashi, but the moment Sakumo came home, Mirai was sent out on a mission.

The winter festival was coming and Kakashi could tell it would be something fun. Every time his parents walked him through town, he saw shop keepers and other villagers preparing for the festival.

Mirai was on a mission in Sunagakure and wouldn't be home for at least another three days. Kakashi missed his parents when they were away.

"Tousan!" Kakashi called from the living room where he was playing with toy shuriken.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sakumo called tiredly from the bedroom upstairs.

"Help!" Kakashi cried.

Within seconds, Sakumo was racing down the stairs to make sure his son was all right. His worried face slackened when he saw Kakashi sitting on the couch perfectly fine. Then he became angry.

"Kakashi, don't do that!" He yelled at his son.

Kakashi's eyes went wide at the sound of his father's raised voice. Sakumo rarely raised his voice to anyone. Kakashi's eyes filled with tears. Sakumo sighed and approached his son. He knelt down in front of Kakashi and looked at his son's face.

"Kakashi, you scared me." Sakumo explained. "I thought you were hurt."

Kakashi was quiet and paler than normal. He knew he had done something wrong and he felt bad.

"Come here." Sakumo smiled softly and opened his arms.

Kakashi dove at his father and wrapped his arms around him. He started crying against Sakumo's chest. Sakumo rubbed Kakashi's back and then gently pulled his son back to face him.

"Do you understand?" Sakumo asked.

Kakashi nodded and wiped his eyes while sniffling. "I'm sorry, tousan."

"Okay." Sakumo said patting his son's shoulder. "And you won't do that again, right?"

"No." Kakashi answered quietly.

"Good." Sakumo said. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

Kakashi looked at his father and then down at his feet. He didn't know if he should ask anymore now that he felt so bad about scaring his father.

"You are never home anymore." Kakashi began. "I miss you and kaasan."

Sakumo's face softened. He stood up and moved to sit on the couch. He patted the seat next to him signaling Kakashi to sit next to him. Kakashi scrambled quickly to sit next to his father.

"I'm sorry that when I'm home I don't spend a lot of time with you, Kakashi." Sakumo apologized to his son. "I'm exhausted by the time I come home from missions. And I miss your mother very much. We haven't been in the house together for the past few months."

Kakashi nodded and sniffled again trying to hold back his tears.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Sakumo asked.

"I miss Kaasan!" Kakashi wailed before crawling into Sakumo's lap and beginning to sob.

Sakumo wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him tightly. Soon, Kakashi's sobs died down and his breathing calmed. Sakumo looked down at the little boy and realized he had fallen asleep.

Sakumo carefully stood up still holding Kakashi and walked up the stairs. He carried his son to the bedroom and laid him down on the large bed before lying down next to him. He felt Kakashi snuggle against his chest. They drifted off to sleep easily.

Eighteen Months/ One Year, Six Months

Kakashi was playing with his toy shuriken in the living room while Mirai cooked dinner in the kitchen. He began jumping from the couch to the chair and back again. He started laughing at the fun he was having.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Mirai called from the kitchen.

Kakashi ceased his jumping immediately. He knew that if his mother caught him he would be in trouble.

"Nothing." Kakashi called in an innocent voice.

Kakashi heard his mother's footsteps getting louder as she approached the room. He sat down on the couch quickly and fiddled with his toy shuriken again. Mirai stepped into the room and looked at him suspiciously. Kakashi smiled up at his mother.

"Okay," Mirai sighed. "Just don't jump on the furniture."

Kakashi nodded and acted like he had done nothing wrong. Before going back in the kitchen, Mirai bent down and kissed the top of Kakashi's head.

A few minutes after Mirai had gone back into the kitchen, Kakashi decided he didn't want to be alone anymore. He slid off the couch and toddled into the kitchen. He studied his mother as she stood in front of the stove preparing dinner.

"Kaasan?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Hi peanut." Mirai smiled at him. "Do you need something?"

Kakashi moved closer to her and she picked him up.

"Where's tousan?" Kakashi asked.

Mirai's face softened. She didn't like that she hadn't been able to spend time with her family as a whole in months.

"Tousan is on a mission, Kakashi." She told him.

"When's tousan coming home?" Kakashi asked.

"Soon." Mirai told him.

"How soon?" Kakashi wanted to know.

Mirai laughed, "In a few days, Kakashi. Do you want lunch?"

Kakashi nodded walked to the table when his mother put him down.

Twenty Two Months/ One Year, Ten Months

Kakashi had just woken up from a nap. He was lying in his bed when he heard voices from his parents' room. He slid out of bed and tiptoed to his bedroom door. He slid it open as quietly as he could and peaked around the doorframe. He heard his tousan's voice from the bedroom, but he heard other noises, too.

Kakashi stepped quietly from his room and tiptoed down the hall. When he reached his parents' bedroom he stuck his ear against the door and listened. He heard his tousan's voice again and then he thought he heard his kaasan's voice, too. Kakashi became very excited. If it was his kaasan, she was home early from her mission. Kakashi stood up straight and pulled at the doorknob, but the door wouldn't open. He tried again, but it still wouldn't budge.

He sat down in front of the door and stared at it. He didn't know why the door was locked. They never locked their door. He heard some loud bumps behind the door and put his ear against it again. Kakashi wanted to know what his parents were doing. He then heard his kaasan's voice grow loud as she yelled out indistinguishable words. Then, there was silence.

Kakashi stood up and stared at the door. He heard his parents laughing from behind it. He wondered why they were having fun without him. Kakashi raised his little fist and knocked on the door.

He heard movement and his kaasan and tousan's voices. Kakashi heard his tousan's footsteps as he reached the door. He unlocked the door and it swung open. Sakumo stood there smiling down at him.

"Hi Kakashi." His tousan said. "Look who is home."

Kakashi peered around his tousan's leg and saw his mother lying on the bed pulling a shirt over head.

Kaasan!" Kakashi yelled before running and leaping onto the bed.

"Kakashi!" Mirai yelled wrapping her arms around her son. "Oh, I've missed you so much, sweetie."

Sakumo had come back into the room and sat down on the bed next to his wife and son. He wrapped his arm around Mirai and smiled at her before ruffling Kakashi's hair.

"Kaasan?" Kakashi asked quietly looking at his mother.

"Yes, Kakashi?" She answered looking down at her son.

"Why were you and Tousan laughing? I want to have fun, too." He said.

"Oh." Mirai said her cheeks beginning to blush. She looked as Sakumo.

"Um…your kaasan and I were have fun only grown ups can have." Sakumo answered and Kakashi turned to look at his tousan.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, it can be dangerous and we didn't want you to get hurt." Sakumo told his son.

"Oh." Kakashi said. He was quiet as he was thinking. He noticed his parents look at each other. "Is that why Kaasan yelled? Did she get hurt?"

Sakumo stiffened at the question and began to turn red. He kept opening his mouth and then closing it trying to find something to say.

"No, Kakashi, I'm not hurt." Mirai said. "Come on, let's go make some dinner."

"Okay!" Kakashi yelled and jumped out of bed. He watched from the doorway as his mother stood up and followed him into the hallway.

Twenty Four Months/ Two Years

Kakashi was sitting at the kitchen table watching his kaasan prepare dinner. His tousan was training in the backyard.

"Kaasan, what are you making?" Kakashi asked.

"Miso soup." She told him and then turned around. "Why?"

Kakashi shrugged before asking, "Can you put eggplant in it?"

Mirai chuckled and nodded, "I'll put some eggplant in your soup."

"Arigato, Kaasan." Kakashi grinned.

Mirai turned back to the stove and finished the soup before putting it in three individual bowls. She placed the bowls on the table and turned to Kakashi.

"Go get your father." She told him.

Kakashi ran to the door and opened it. He saw his father in the middle of the backyard.

"Tousan!" He called. "Dinner is ready."

Sakumo nodded to Kakashi and followed him inside. He took a deep breath in.

"It smells great Mirai." He said before kissing his wife.

They sat together and began to eat their soup. Kakashi greatly enjoyed the eggplant. He felt that it was too quiet and looked up from his meal. He saw his tousan holding his kaasan's hand and looking at her worriedly.

"Kaasan?" Kakashi asked scared. "What's wrong?"

"I'm all right." Mirai said quietly. She pulled her hand away from Sakumo. "Finish your soup."

"Okay." Kakashi said and resumed eating.

-X-

After dinner, Kakashi helped his kaasan with the dishes. He liked helping her. Mirai smiled down at him, but Kakashi saw something in her eyes.

Mirai stepped away from the sink and gathered the dishes Kakashi had finished drying. She put them away and came back to the sink. She stood there for a moment and her eyes closed. She collapsed to the floor.

"Kaasan!" Kakashi screamed. He kneeled down next to her and shook her shoulder. "Kaasan!" He yelled again.

Kakashi ran to the backdoor and threw it open.

"Tousan, help!" He yelled terrified to Sakumo.

Sakumo came running to his son.

"What is it, Kakashi?" He asked seeing the tears in his son's eyes.

"Kaasan." Kakashi said before turning and running back to Mirai.

Sakumo followed and knelt down next to his wife. He out his head to her chest, relief washed over him as he heard her heartbeat.

"We have to take Kaasan to the hospital." Sakumo told Kakashi.

Little Kakashi was scared as he looked at his Kaasan who was pale and unmoving. He nodded to his tousan. Sakumo picked Mirai up very carefully and carried her out of the house, Kakashi close behind.

They reached the hospital as quickly as they could and Sakumo called for help.

A nurse ran down the hall immediately. A moment later, she returned with a tall woman with blond hair.

"Tsunade." Sakumo said.

"Sakumo, take her in the first room on the right." She said.

Kakashi followed behind Sakumo silently. Tsunade was behind them. She closed the door and turned around.

Tsunade pushed Sakumo out of the way. She began to scan Mirai's body. She used her medical jutsu to check Mirai's organs and internal health. Kakashi was fascinated when Tsunade's hands began to glow green.

A few minutes later Tsunade stepped back. She wrote a few notes down and went to a small cabinet with vials of different colored liquid. She pulled a vial out that was filled with an orange liquid. Kakashi scooted toward his father and Sakumo pulled him into his lap. Tsunade pulled a syringe from a clear box and filled it with the liquid.

Tsunade turned to the still unconscious Mirai and fed the liquid into her arm. She stepped back and got rid of the syringe before turning to Sakumo and Kakashi.

"Is Kaasan all right?" Kakashi asked with tears in his eyes.

"Your kaasan will be waking up very soon and she will feel a lot better." Tsunade told him.

Tsunade turned to Sakumo and gave a small gesture for the man to follow her. Sakumo put Kakashi down and followed Tsunade out of the room.

Kakashi was about to go out into the hall to see what was happening, but Mirai began to wake up. Kakashi ran to the bedside and grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes slowly and lightly squeezed her son's hand.

"Kaasan." Kakashi addressed her quietly.

"Kakashi, where are we?" She asked.

"We are at the hospital." He told her. "Are you okay, Kaasan?"

"I feel fine, Kakashi." She told him. "Come up here." She said patting the bed.

Kakashi crawled up into the bed and moved close to his kaasan. Mirai wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

Sakumo stepped quietly back into the room. He was very pale and looked very upset. Sakumo looked up and gave a small smile to his wife. Sakumo walked slowly to the bed and sat down. He grabbed Mirai's hand and squeezed it tightly before kissing her and then Kakashi.


	12. Year Three

**Year Three**

Two Years One Month

It had been a month since Mirai had collapsed on the floor of the kitchen. Sakumo watched her with a careful eye after what Tsunade had told him about his wife's condition.

**Flashback**

_Tsunade closed the door behind her before she began to speak to Sakumo. She didn't know how to tell him, but she had to try._

"_Sakumo-san, Mirai-san probably didn't tell you about her injuries that she obtained on her most recent mission," Tsunade started. "Otherwise, you would have been prepared for something like this."_

"_What injuries?" Sakumo asked._

"_She was cut with a poison dipped kunai. The poison had been in her system for a good amount of time before the medic-nin on her team was able to administer an antidote. They didn't have the specific antidote to this poison and therefore, it wasn't strong enough to counter all the damage done to her body," Tsunade explained._

"_W-what?" Sakumo asked feel a heavy weight drop in his stomach._

"_The poison did a considerable amount of damage to her internal organs, Sakumo," Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead._

"_Is there anything that can be done?" Sakumo asked desperate._

"_The most I can do is give her herbal medication, but the damage has been done, Sakumo-san. I'm sorry," She said bowing her head._

"_I see," Sakumo could feel the cold sweat sliding down his back knowing that his wife would die. "How long?"_

"_It's hard to give an exact time, but I'd say between three to six months," Tsunade looked over her shoulder. One of the nurses was waving for her. "Stay with your family for the time that you can, Sakumo-san, that's my best advice."_

Sakumo buried his face in his hands at the kitchen table. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing to be done for Mirai, but he refused to let her waste away before his eyes. Sakumo lifted his head from his hands and saw Kakashi standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He didn't know when the little boy had entered or how long he had been standing there.

"Kakashi," Sakumo looked at his son, "is everything all right?"

"Hai, Tousan," Kakashi answered. "Kaasan is sleeping. She said she was really tired."

Sakumo let out a grunt to let him know he understood. He let out a deep breath and jumped slightly when he felt Kakashi's hand on his thigh.

"What's wrong, Tousan?" Kakashi asked, his innocent eyes staring into his father's.

"I'm tired, like Kaasan. And hungry," Sakumo smiled slightly at his son. "Do you want to help me make dinner as a surprise for Kaasan?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded his head vigorously. Sakumo stood up and pulled the chair he had been sitting on toward the counter so Kakashi could work at the counter, too. Little Kakashi climbed up immediately and watched Sakumo gathering ingredients for dinner, completely unaware of the seriousness of the situation in the house.

Two Years Six Months 

Kakashi heard many sets of footsteps in the house. It was unusual to him for so many people to be there. It had woken him up. He slid out of bed and, still rubbing his eyes, opened his bedroom door. The sight that met him was odd.

Kaito, his father's friend, was standing in the hallway between his room and his parents' bedroom. Kaito turned and saw the little silver-haired boy coming out of his room. He picked him up immediately.

"Kaito-san," Kakashi started in a sleepy voice. "What's going on?"

When Kaito had picked him up, Kakashi saw that the hokage was standing at the entrance to his parents' bedroom and two masked ninja stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll take you to your father," Kaito said quietly.

They walked down the hallway and stopped just before the entrance. Kakashi couldn't see into the room.

"Sakumo-san, Kakashi is awake," Kaito said.

"I'll be there in a moment," Sakumo's croaky voice came from inside the bedroom.

Kakashi wanted to see what his father was doing, but Kaito kept a firm hold on him. Moments later, Sakumo came out of the bedroom, his eyes bloodshot and an overwhelming sadness conveyed in his presence. Sakumo took his son out of Kaito's arms and carried him away from the bedroom and down the stairs. Kakashi stayed silent feeling the tension in the air.

Sakumo brought Kakashi into his study and put him down in the chair. Kakashi looked up at his father in confusion. He was worried. His father wasn't usually this silent or sad looking.

"What happened, Tousan?" Kakashi asked tentatively.

At that question, Sakumo couldn't hold back the tears. His lips curled in a snarl of pain as the tears flowed from his eyes. Sakumo kneeled in front on Kakashi and pulled him into a tight hug.

"K-Kakashi," Sakumo stuttered trying to speak clearly. "Kaasan didn't wake up this morning."

Kakashi didn't understand. There was no emotional effect. Sakumo tried to phrase it another way.

"Kaasan isn't going to be around anymore," Sakumo tried.

"Did she leave?" Kakashi asked.

Sakumo gave a dark laugh, "In a way."

"Tousan, I don't understand," Kakashi said fear beginning to flood his veins.

"Kakashi, your kaasan," He swallowed hard. "She died." Sakumo chocked on the last word.

Kakashi jumped out of the chair and backed away from his father. The little boy's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. Before Sakumo could stop him, Kakashi had run out of the study and made for the stairs. His little feet carried him as fast as they could. No one stopped him as he ran toward his parents' bedroom.

"Kaasan," Kakashi yelled as he entered the room.

Mirai was laying on the bed, Tsunade hovering over her looking distressed. Mirai could have been sleeping, except for the blue hue to her skin and the blood under her fingernails. Kakashi ran to the bed and jumped on. Tsunade was startle by the movement, but didn't take Kakashi down.

"Kaasan," Kakashi whispered the tears beginning to flow at the realization that what his father had said was true. He flung himself on top of her body.

Kakashi felt her cold body under his. There was no warmth in her anymore. He didn't want to believe she was gone. Kakashi wailed into her chest. His grip became tighter as Kaito tried to pull him away from his kaasan's body.

"No," Kakashi screamed though the pain in his heart. "Kaasan!"

Kakashi didn't feel anyone else around him. Not Tsunade, not the Hokage, not even his tousan. He felt pain and sadness and fear in his heart all at the same time and had no way of expressing it except to scream. He just couldn't stop screaming.

xxxXxxx

A few days later, a funeral was held for Mirai. So many ninja had gathered. Sakumo and Kakashi, the Hokage, Jiraiya, and the fellow shinobi who had worked closely with Mirai.

Sakumo held his son close throughout the entire funeral. Jiraiya stood next to them constantly watching Sakumo out of the corner of his eye. As Mirai's casket was lowered into the earth, Jiraiya ruffled Kakashi's hair soothingly. He understood the pain and sadness of losing a parent, but felt especially sorry for Kakashi in his young age.

Kakashi had stopped crying. His body just couldn't make tears anymore. A heaviness fell on his body and in his heart at the loss of his kaasan. Kakashi could feel the same heaviness in his father.

When the funeral was over, everyone left except for Sakumo, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

"Sakumo-san," Jiraiya started. "I'm so sorry."

Sakumo didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at his wife's grave. He blinked every so often and never let go of Kakashi who had fallen asleep in his arms after days of crying and not getting any rest.

Jiraiya was about to speak, when Sakumo broke the silence.

"Where do I go from here?" He asked in barely a whisper. "How do I stay strong for Kakashi?"

"You fight for your son, Sakumo," Jiraiya said turning to him. "You fight to keep him from losing another parent."

"How?" Sakumo asked uncertainty in his eyes.

"Do it for Mirai," Jiraiya answered. "You need to keep Kakashi safe for her. Don't let her down, Sakumo." He squeezed Sakumo's shoulder before walking away from the grave.

Sakumo gave a silent prayer in front of Mirai's grave. He hugged Kakashi tighter before turning away from the grave as well, and walking home.

Three Years

Kakashi awoke on his birthday breathing heavily, his cheeks wet from tears shed in the night. He had had that horrible night mare again. The one where his kaasan died. He sat up and wiped his face before getting out of bed.

Kakashi silently opened his bedroom door and walked down the hallway to his tousan's bedroom. He knocked on the door with his little fist, but there was no answer. He knocked again, and again there was no answer. Curious, Kakashi turned the doorknob. It was unlocked and he quietly pushed the door open.

"Tousan?" Kakashi asked seeing a mess of sheets on the bed. Kakashi didn't dare go any farther into the room. It was where his nightmare always took place. "Tousan?" He asked again.

"Kakashi, I'm in the kitchen," he heard his father call.

The little silver-haired boy rushed down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, coming to a halt at his tousan's feet. Sakumo had been cooking breakfast.

"Happy birthday, my little man," Sakumo smiled as he picked up his son. His smile faltered when he saw Kakashi's bloodshot eyes and raw cheeks. "Everything okay, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I had the nightmare again."

Sakumo silently hugged his little boy, "I had a nightmare last night, too." Sakumo wanted to make sure Kakashi didn't feel alone in this situation. It wasn't a lie that he had a nightmare. "How about some breakfast?"

Kakashi nodded and Sakumo placed him on a chair at the table. He brought over a wide spread of specially prepared food.

"Hokage-sama's wife was kind enough to send some of this over for your birthday," Sakumo smiled at the awed expression on his son's face.

"For me?" Kakashi asked with wide eyes.

"Hai, Kakashi," Sakumo smiled. "So we should dig in."

Kakashi gave a short nod and started to put some food on his plate. He took one bite of the salt-broiled saury and decided it was the best tasting saury he ever had. Sakumo looked on while his son enjoyed the food his friends had sent over. He was grateful for them. He was in no mood to cook; he was barely in a mood to celebrate his son's birthday. Sakumo was pulled from his thoughts when someone knocked on the front door.

He motioned for Kakashi to continue eating while he got up and went to answer the door. When he opened it, Jiraiya was standing there a small smile on his face.

"Jiraiya?" Sakumo paused, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you and your little brat were doing," Jiraiya answered.

Sakumo glared at Jiraiya, "We're fine."

"Well, that attitude makes it sound like you're not, Sakumo," Jiraiya smirked. "Besides, I have a birthday present for Kakashi."

Sakumo rolled his eyes, "Fine, come in. He's in the kitchen."

Jiraiya walked past Sakumo and made his way into the kitchen. Kakashi looked up from his food and smiled when he saw the toad sage.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi exclaimed before leaping off of the chair and running into Jiraiya's arms.

Jiraiya picked the little boy up easily, "Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Arigato," Kakashi smiled.

"I see Sarutobi-sama sent over a nice spread of food this morning. Is it good?" Jiraiya asked trying to make conversation with the little Hatake.

Kakashi nodded vigorously, "It's really yummy. You want some Jiraiya-sama?"

"If you're offering, then yes," Jiraiya laughed. He looked at Sakumo who was standing at the entrance to the kitchen. The older Hatake was beginning to lighten up.

Sakumo walked over a moment later and sat in the chair next to Kakashi. The little boy was bouncing in his seat he was so happy the sennin was there. Sakumo shook his head slightly before eating a little bit.

"So, Kakashi," Jiraiya started. "Your tousan told me that you're going to be starting at the academy in the spring."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah! I'm going to be a string ninja just like Tousan!"

"That's good to hear," Jiraiya grinned. "I have a present for you."

Jiraiya reached into his robe and pulled out a rectangular wrapped box. He handed it over to the little boy. Kakashi unwrapped it quickly and opened the box which revealed a set of eight newly made kunai.

"Whoa!" Kakashi yelled pulling out one of the kunai and inspecting it.

"What do you say Kakashi?" Sakumo reminded his son in his excitement.

"Arigato, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi got off of his chair and bowed to the sennin. "Will you teach me?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the unexpected question. He was sure Kakashi would ask Sakumo for help.

"Tousan taught me to throw kunai last week and these are lighter than Tousan's kunai. Can you teach me?" Kakashi pleaded.

Jiraiya looked at Sakumo for his approval. Sakumo nodded and smiled at his son. He was going to become a fine shinobi with that attitude.

"Sure, kiddo," Jiraiya answered.

"Great!" Kakashi yelled and grabbed the box before dashing out the door to the back yard.

Jiraiya laughed and followed the young Hatake to the backyard. Sakumo stayed sitting at the table lost in thought. He was thankful for his friends. They kept him going when he needed the help. He saw Jiraiya kneeling behind Kakashi, a kunai already in the boy's hand, teaching him how to project it at the wooden target. He nodded to himself; yes, things would be a lot easier once Kakashi was attending the academy.


End file.
